I love marriage and the hot steamy sex
by xoVampiresxo
Summary: Critically acclaimed third installment to the WPT series! Read that story on my page first or you won't really understand. LOTS of drama in this one now. TONS of lemons. Unashamed of lemons. Rated M for lemons and language used in further chapters...
1. My happy ending

**WOOH!! SEQUEL! LOL!**

The all too familiar strong, firm arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me towards his muscular chest. I gasped, taken by surprise but otherwise smiled pleasantly. If people could see me blush, and I had a doubt the veil could hide it, I would be glowing red like thousands of Christmas lights that illuminated underneath my skin. Maybe I was going bio-luminescent.

Edward gave me a crooked smile, sent my heart haywire and propped me up, placing his hands on my elbows and rubbed soothingly. My knees almost gave way like marshmallow, if I wasn't conscious of the people watching me. My blush never discontinued, flashing brighter than ever as I tried to calm myself. Okay, focus Bella...this is your wedding and you're at the alter. Get the attention off you and let the thing begin.

I took a deep breath and nodded towards Edward, signaling I was okay and able to stand. I had my doubts but it seemed I was able to. The priest began preaching, but I was far too absentminded to listen. My mind was still swimming in the thoughts, surreal as they may be like a dream, of whether or not I really was going to marry such a perfect man.

Several glances and I could see Esme and Renee crying. Renee was unusually happy. I was ready for her fury, waiting for her to lash out on me and say I was too young to marry but in the end, she was overjoyed and even tried to help with the wedding. That was one thing we'd all thought impossible would happen. Maybe she was more lenient towards me now. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme's shoulders and smiled, silly at the emotional outburst of his wife.

"You may now exchange your vows. Edward, please proceed." That snapped me back into reality and I looked at Edward longingly, his return expression equally desirable.

"Originally, I had planned on cliche vow exchanges, but I truly think that is unncessary. Not because I don't feel Bella shouldn't get it, but I really cannot place words and describe the love and feelings I have for her. So what if I can speak five languages? Those extra expressions won't help. So I'll keep it simple. Bella, I love you. I love you with all my heart and I'll die for you. I'll protect you with my life. I will cherish you forever, my soul and my world. I love you." A blush and smile combo lit my face as I watched Edward stare at me intently, probably analyzing my face to see if I accepted his exchange of vows. I wondered if my expression was what he wanted because he smiled crookedly and the minister interrupted.

"And Bella, your turn." The priest nodded. I took a deep, wispy and shallow breath before continuing. Don't mess up, it's just the most important day of your life. Marrying Edward Cullen.

_For God sakes Bella, get it over with!_ My mind seemed to be in a rush.

"Considering we're not exactly a normal couple and the cliche vows don't really apply, I'll keep mine simple too. I will love you with all my heart and beyond that. I can't even begin with how...how...happy I am," Dammit, stammered there, "It's like a fairy tale dream that'd come true when you saved me...the first time. And somehow, that led you to love me. It's been a hard...journey. Rough and patchy to get where we are now, but I will not take those experiences for granted. I will treasure you and even God can't pry me away from you." My smile was huge at the end of that speech.

"You may exchange the rings."

A little boy walked up to Edward while a little girl walked up to me. They both carried cushions with our engagement ring on it.

Edward took my hand, delicately and softly, placed the ring gently on my finger. A tear slipped down my face as I watched him do it. Oh crap, Alice is going to kill me if I ruin the make-up.

My shaking hands weren't helping as I brought Edward's hand closer to me, holding it as I fidgeted with the ring. I was having troubles and after a few more tries and several chuckles from Edward, I finally got it on.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The minister yelled out and without a second's pause, Edward gently lifted my veil, gasped and examined me for a few seconds before melding our lips together. Cheers erupted but it was minimal to the sounds of my erratic heartbeats that throbbed in my head. I could have sworn someone else heard it too.

My knees felt weak as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. One of his hands stationed itself on the small of my back while the other held my face up to his. I could only assume we were kissing for too long when Alice began bickering on to Jasper about something. Again, I didn't care about anything except me and Edward.

"...Seriously, we're all here and they're making out for so long! It's been a minute..."

"Alice, just let them be. It's not like we didn't have our moments of passion..."

"Still! It's a wedding for crying out loud."

**Hmm...yeah we'll get to the juicy parts soon...**


	2. Green's my new fav colour

**Do you guys not like the title? I can definitely change if there's enough of you who don't like it...but I'll need suggestions on what. The plotline of the story will appear...SOON! Or at least...the rising action? I forgot my whole "story pyramid" terms...haha well anywho...**

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!!**_

* * *

I gasped at the sight, the first time I saw myself on my wedding night as Alice began zipping down the dress.

"Thanks Alice." I was speechless as the woman in the mirror gaped back at me. Her lustre mahogany hair was tied up into an intricate bun with braids that ran across the top of her forehead and pinned to look like a coral. Her face was radiant, pale white and smooth like silk as eyeliners and light dashes of make up, keeping it simple yet elegant. Her lips were curved into a large grin, goofy looking almost, with pink lipstick, exaggerating the already plumpness.

What caught my eye most, was her dress. The corset was extraodinaire, fulfilling its purpose of cleavage and yet somehow magical to how it matched with the rest of the dress. The dress was like a flowing spring day. Blue silk and satin made the skeleton of the long flowing dress. Little diamonds and sapphires embedded within the dress like sparkles of stars shined brightly in the dim makeshift bride's room. It was also my office. The veil still clung close, behind the reef of braided hair and hung down like extensions of blue see-through strands of hair.

"You're welcome." The dress came off and slipped down my body like water from a shower head, unstoppable and quick. The blue silk thong was something Alice had suggested I wear, incase somehow my dress ripped, then it could cover up and look like part of the dress. How someone wouldn't see the difference, I couldn't tell. My breasts still looked full as Alice strapped a push-up bra onto me and began rummaging through a temporary closet in the room for my night gown. It was a different colour.

The dress was all in its own category of beauty. Not sheek and fashionable beauty, yet not simple and elegant. Almost like a mix. It was green, the same green like my husband's eyes. Hmm, that sounded nice. My husband...

"Dammit Bella, stop day dreaming and wear this," Alice scolded, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Okay, okay." I slipped on the form fitting, ankle length dress and stepped into a pair of white high heels. Not high like the ones I'd worn in the wedding, but enough to cause me a nice trip to the doctor. Occasions like this made me proud to have a father-in-law who was a doctor. Again, I was getting far too excited.

The dress was extravagant yet brought a sense of originality. It was cut to reveal my neck and shoulders and tied themselves around my waist and two separate strands were tied by Alice now, into a bow on the side. I looked like a Christmas present, only human-sized and guessable of what the gift was.

**(I just wanted to well...get this little filler in of the wedding out of the way and then get on with the REAL juicy stuff. woot!!)**

"Thanks, sis." I stammered on the last word and saw Alice's mouth twitch to both sides, turning into a large smile.

"You know, I'm never going to get used to that. But I'm liking it." I snickered at Alice, pulled her towards me and hugged her like old times. This, was the moment we'd both been planning for our futures to be. Of course, I hadn't expected myself to be now related to Alice as her sister-in-law, but at least we're actual 'sisters'.

"Let's get this party started!" Alice squealed and pulled me along behind her, dragging really, out the door and into the spotlight.

Everyone parted like the Red Sea as I stepped out, the spotlight, literally, shined down at me and Alice.

"And here, is the bride!" Alice called out.

From the opposite side of where everyone parted, was Edward.

He looked flawless, a black collar shirt, the top three buttons loose and tucked in casually. He still kept the white pants from the wedding on and looked absolutely stunning. His pale skin in contrast to the black material of his shirt. He was smiling, teeth flashing and eyes scorching.

When we were only a few feet away, he slightly bent down and held his hand, palm up.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, smiling so appealingly.

"Of course." I giggled and placed my own hand in his. He held mine firmly, not too hard, not too weak, and placed his other hand on the side of my waist. My hands were contemplating whether or not I should put my hands on his chest...just to feel that little space of uncovered skin, or his shoulders. I decided we had all night anyways, right?

Shoulders it is.

He smiled crookedly at me as violins began and soon joined by a piano. My mind was blank as I stared, mesmerized by Edward and the spotlight that created a crown in his hair. Like glistening ebony ice, it was just heavenly as we danced, oblivious to who was there. It felt as if we were idly dancing in a black room with only a trailing light to illuminate our steps. Edward was leading me, holding me firmly and keeping himself in obvious control of my footwork. I think today would be my most successful day without messing up that badly. Of course...there was the whole wedding trip, but Edward saved me then too.

Guess there really isn't any problem, as long as I had Edward.

What time was it? How many songs had passed since we'd begun dancing? I couldn't tell. We were far too lost in each other.

* * *

**YEAH! The wedding night is coming to a close...soon. Come on, there's going to be lemons next chapter...OR IS THERE!? LALALALALALALLA...**

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!!**_


	3. Flight to love

**okay I'm SO sorry for being so slow in typing and everything and yeah...sorry also because it's short...SCHOOL STINKS! :(**

* * *

My eyes drooped as Edward drove towards the airport, a hidden honeymoon surprise. I had orginally planned on a nice night with Edward and savouring the most important and probably most...pleasurable night of my life. Guess that'll just have to be postponed for a few more hours...or many if Edward intended on going to somewhere remote and impossibly far away.

The familiar lights and glass structure of the airport loomed in the horizon as I blinked a few more times, unable to adjust to the blinding lights.

"Ready for the trip, dear?" Edward peered over to my side of the car, squeezing my hand gently as he parked the Volvo into a parking space.

"You know, it's hard to define whether or not I'm ready if I don't even know where I'm going." He chuckled and got out of the car, opening the door for me in the blink of an eye.

I teetered a bit, tired and still trying to walk after so many rehearsals for the wedding. Alice seemed to think I should try out walking, scared I would trip. At least I tripped into the arms of someone I had been about to marry, right?

Edward snickered and held onto my hand as he lifted the suitcases with his free hand. I could have sworn it was impossible to even _push _the suitcase Alice had prepared for me, let alone lift it with one hand. Guess Edward will never stop surprising me.

"Let me help you with that." I pouted as Edward pushed a luggage cart and began loading it.

"Fine." He smiled and gestured me to the handle bar. I had a few problems as I budged only a few inches. I pushed a little harder, but it wasn't much distance that I had covered. I scolded the inanimate cart and whispered something inappropriate, straining to push it.

"I think you need help." I giggled as his body pressed against my back, both hands holding onto mine and pushing the cart. Oh, now it moves.

"Hmm, you know, it's nice if you just let in me on _some _information of where we're going. Besides, I'll find out during our check-in or flight. You won't be able to hide it from me." I turned around and snickered at him. He gently kissed me on my pouting lips and smiled crookedly.

"I'm feeling confident about myself. You won't know." I turned back and scowled at him as we arrived at the check-in desks. The man behind the counter smiled warmly at us and asked for our passports and flight tickets. When he took my passport, it seemed he was trying to wink at me or some other way to catch my attention. The only way I could be sure that something like it had happened, was Edward's arms wrapped themselves more tightly around me and his lips caressed my ears.

"Okay, your seats have been prepared. Your trip to-" Just as I pricked my ears up to listen to our destination, Edward spun me around and kissed me.

Oh, was I trying to foil Edward's plan and revealing where we were going? No use, I was dizzy and lightheaded. His tongue, lips, and mouth were to die for and I was definitely drowning in them. How does one concentrate with such a distraction?

"Thank you." I groaned as he pulled back and smiled at the man, hiding the flight ticket in his jeans pocket and returning my passport. I scowled as he led me away from the desk.

"Okay, that was unfair," I began, trying to make him feel guilty, or something along the lines of that.

"Oh? Well it was a win-win for me." His grin got wider as we approached the departure gates.

"How is that?" I was baffled. I thought he only wanted me not to know where we were going.

"Well, for one, that man is jealous of me. Who wouldn't? Second, I got to kiss my bride in public." He smiled crookedly at me and handed his passport and the two flight tickets. I gave the security guard my passport and waited as they checked. That guard's going to give me my passport, and bookmarked in the middle would be the flight ticket. I would so get my chance to find out.

"You forgot one more. You didn't let me know where we were going either." Trying to be mad at him was impossible.

Was I really that much of an open book? Edward snatched the passport before I could reach for it, took out the plane tickets and then gave me back my passport. I stuck my tongue out at him and proceeded to the other security measures. Two can play it that way.

"Are you mad at me?" He was enjoying this, smirking and analyzing my stiff features. I _hmff_-ed and ignored him, giving my full attention to the woman who was collecting the baggages and entering it through the x-ray machine. She smiled and placed my bag into a bin while gesturing towards the metal detector. I checked for anything that I was metallic, completely ignoring Edward's small chat. I whipped back some hair and walked into the archway.

Was that Edward gritting his teeth? I smiled and went to pick up my bag and began approaching the duty-free shops, taking time to walk slowly and waited for his response. Maybe I was overplaying this...it _is _supposed to be our honeymoon, and we're being mad at each other for something so small.

Dammit, stupid guilt.

"Bella! Can I tell you when we're on the plane?" He asked, exasperated and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Why?" I leaned into his chest, completely forgetting I had a feud with him. Oh well, his chest and arm was too inviting.

"So you can't escape." I could hear the smile in his voice. He chuckled and led the way to our gate.

"The _Carribeans_!?" I shrieked out when we boarded the plane and stared blandly at the television in front of me when I sat down. All eyes seemed to be staring at me, like I had been kidnapped by a beautiful human, forced into first class and flown to the Caribbeans.

"Actually, no. We're going to be taking a few transportations from there on to somewhere special."

"But we have work! And I thought we were just going to somewhere in the _states_!" A flight attendant passed by, flashed her teeth at Edward and walked away. I shot daggers at her back before turning to Edward.

"Did you think I would bring you to somewhere so normal for our _honeymoon_." He emphasized the last word and rolled his eyes. Oh right, Cullens don't do anything normal. It was remotely stupid of me to have even contemplated that in my mind.

"But we have _work._" My argument is as good as lost.

"Bella, it's our honeymoon. Please stop thinking about that." He sighed and nuzzled my ears, breathing gently on me. Maybe I should listen to Edward and loosen up. Work _was _very stressful...and it was our time. No one was going to interupt us, not even Alice.

"Okay, fine." Edward placed both hands on my face and kissed me gently. I devoured his lips hungrily, merging ourselves together. Okay, it's my honeymoon and I don't care about those pesky cabin crew. It's _my _night, or day depending on how long the flight would be. I could only hope that our night would be spent beautifully.

* * *

**okay I am VERY sure of the lemons next chapter and also VERY sure it's going to drive you all nuts (not because of the lemons...**)

**So! NOW! Umm here's some requests...give me reviews and I will write SO fast, the chapters will come quickly. If not, then I'll be very slow and yeah...sorry :P**


	4. A sailing we go, a sailing we go

**Guess what? I'm going to work on my other story, "Love's Music: A story of heartbreak and passion" MWUAHAHA! But trust me, it's GOOD. I'll update this story ...whats the word for every 2 weeks? Di-weekly? xDD Or Poly-weekly...no that's wrong...hmm...**

* * *

The turbulent shaking and sounds of the plane shook me from my slumber, a dream of me and Edward walking in the sunset. It would have been horrible to wake up from a dream like this, if it wasn't going to happen to me momentarily, or so I hoped. I just needed Edward anyways.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Edward's cooing voice brought me 180 back into consciousness.

"Are we there yet?" I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and looked around, the plane's window shutters were opened and the sun was shining brightly. It was beautiful, bright with the sun and the airport in view.

"Yes, we've landed. But this isn't the destination." He smiled crookedly as I thought about what he said.

"We're not staying here?" I raised an eyebrow as the seat belt lights flashed for us, signaling us the departure of the plane.

"Well, we're going to change transportation and then again, and then we're there." He kissed me softly on the cheeks, sent my heart sputtering, and began standing up, lifting my marshmallow legs from the seat.

"Oh." I whispered. Edward didn't seem to have heard me as a flight attendant smiled, bowed her head and waved us good bye. At least this one wasn't all over Edward.

When our luggage was all placed, by Edward, onto a cart, we strolled in the large airport of...Jamaica? I flinched a bit, looking at the words. It was one thing to know that Edward was bringing me to the Caribbeans, but another to actually be there.

"Are you okay, dear?" He leaned closer into my ears, resting his head on my shoulder as we pushed the cart together, bodies pressed, towards the parking lot. As if I didn't know already, a white M3 was parked already there. Edward reached for his pockets, though not before brushing his hand across the span of my arm, down the side of my body and onto my waist. He brought out a chain of keys and jiggled them in front of me.

"Would you like to drive, Mrs. Cullen?"

"We'll be going at 50 kilometers per hour, destination possibly wrong and diversions restricted. Still want me to?" I teased, turning around and kissing him. I think a hotel room sounded better than driving.

"Hmm, I guess I'll drive then." He furrowed his eyebrows and lifted the suitcases into the trunk of the car. I was beginning to open the door, but Edward was somehow able to open it before me, and smiled.

"You don't expect me to allow my wife to open her own door, do you?" He leaned on the side of the car and gestured for me to enter the cool, black leather interior. I stepped in carefully, afraid to get a speck of dust on any of the shiny and expensive looking surfaces. The dashboard looked high-tech.

He got into the car and without a second's warning, reversed and sped off.

The view was excellent. The sandy white beaches, filled with people, tanning and playing. There was water...lots, but brown. It looked better in the distance, where hues of blue reached, but where the people played in, it was brown. I groaned internally, thinking of what must have happened in that water.

Edward chuckled, as if he could read my mind, or see the disgusted look on my face.

"We're there," he announced, pulling up to a parking lot that had stairs, leading down to a harbour.

"What? Where?" I stepped out, too curious to wait for Edward. I laughed as he scowled at me and opened the trunk. Two men, tanned skin with matching sailor outfits, came up and lifted the suitcases with ease. Am I the only person who found it hard to lift those? Really, Alice lifted the suitcase...Edward lifted it with one hand...and now these two...

I rolled my eyes, basking in the warm sun.

The warm, almost hot, temperatures was making me sweaty. I wasn't used to this sort of blazing heats. Edward grabbed my hand and followed the sailors, reaching the harbour and zigzagging through the wooden boardwalk. There were parked ships and boats, white to hot pink, yellow to faded orange. It was a rainbow at the dock.

We finally reached a white yacht, supreme with its three mast, towering high above the ground. It was beautiful, majestic and strong. The two sailors boarded the ship, with ease, considering they had luggage, and went somewhere.

Edward saw my uncomfortable expression, laughing almost, as he picked me up bridal style, and onto the boat. I screamed in both surprise and pleasure, laughing and giggling as he proceeded to carry me into the cabin. It was luxurious, a leather semi-circle couch looked over the deck of the boat, at the front. A bar was on the back, with chairs and a kitchen. A large plasma screen tv was on the wall above the couch where the glass didn't act as a wall.

I gasped, taking in everything.

"We're actually just using this as transportation, but I thought you might like more room." I looked at Edward with an awestruck expression, completely blown away by his choice of words. Hah! As if the Cullens doing something the lavish way wasn't already repeatedly shown to me. They loved the luxuries.

"What's the use of room if we're going to be there soon? And where _are _we going anyways?" I looked around, oceans of blue and sparkling white stretched on for miles in every direction.

"You'll see." He smiled devilishly, winking and walking over to the bar. He poured two glasses of red wine and came back to sit with me on the leather couch. I took it, drowned it instantly, unable to resist the thirst my throat burned of from the heat. The sweet liquid ran down my throat and saturated the momentary craving for a drink.

"So, how are you liking the trip so far?" Edward asked, taking the empty glass of wine from me and placed it on the table. He took both my hand and shifted his weight so he was facing me.

"Besides not knowing where we're going, it's pretty nice." Edward had a thoughtful expression on, looking faraway and absentminded. I leaned a bit closer, our foreheads touching to get some sort of attention. Weird, very weird.

"How well do you know geography?" He asked, smiling now.

"Not very much. I think I failed my test...many eras' ago." I tilted my head to the side and looked at him with wondering eyes.

"I was going to tell you the latitude and longitude." I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the couch. My back made contact with the soft leather and felt instantly relieved. Boy, I love these couches.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I'm sorry." Edward pouted and looked at me through his lashes. Okay, jutting bottom lip, impossibly long eyelashes batting and godly beauty...those factors made my heart stop. Took quite some time for me to restart my heart as Edward looked at me with worried eyes.

"Bella, don't scare me like that." He sighed, a concentrated dose of his sweet breath. Sigh, I love Edward. I think the sun's making me crazy, or something along the lines of that as his lips traced along my jaw. He moved me in a quick, smooth motion, my legs open in front of him, his head tracing down my chest. My breathing got heavier as I grabbed a handful of his silky bronze hair. My back arched towards him, pressing myself closer to him and his lips. Those _lips _were doing it again...that sensational feeling of hot breath and moistness...it was heavenly.

I grabbed at his shoulders with my free hand, pulling my body for it to rest on his legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and giggled as he reached up to kiss my lips again. Sigh, I loved moments like this. The air came far more quickly, shallow gasps, and the desires to rip off his shirt was swooning inside my head. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...besides, we had all this room and nothing to do...

**(I felt the need to not continue with the lemon cause well, I need some temptations for you guys to come back and read my story, duh.)**

A man, one of the two dark-skinned men that carried our luggage said something to Edward in another language. Edward nodded, said something else and began getting up.

"We're there, darling." He wrapped his arm around my waist and turned me towards the large window overlooking the ship's front.

The horizon revealed land.

* * *

**Reviews please? I might make this story a WEEKLY chapter ...or I'll do one weekly for this and then Love's Music cause I REALLY love the plot for that...**


	5. When will my eyes stop bulging?

**Thanks to n96tv that every 2 weeks is called 'fortnight'. Woot? :D For moonlesslife, I'm SO sorry the beginning is boring but I felt worse if I placed some steamy lemon as my...crap I forgot that P word again...or something. **

**Sorry rofl. For LoraineSouza, no, I didn't skip the sex. I just made the sailors ruin it before they got too carried away. See? I felt bad for Alice who always gets people hatin' her for messin up the desires of other people when she obviously enjoys ruining them...so yeah. Lol xD **

* * *

The boat was docked in minutes as I examined the place. It wasn't filled with people - as I had expected. It was...shiny. It seemed that was a good word as the bleached white sand and bright sun blinded my eyes.

We headed out of the boat, thanks to my horrible equilibrium of walking and the rocking boat, it took a bit more time than necessary. So it seems getting off the boat was harder than getting on it. I'll have to practice that someday.

"Where are we?" I finally asked, as the two sailor men rushed, with our suitcases, towards a grand beach house. The teak and mahogany logs seemed to be like a natural inhabitation fo the area as we climbed the steps.

"We're on Isle Volturi. You know the Volturi family?" Oh, definitely. _Who_ wouldn't know of the lavish lifestyles they'd spend as New York's richest family? Owning more than possibly half of the Big Apple through real estates and their multiple skyscrapers.

"Well, as their family lawyer, they let me use their island for as long as we want." He smiled and opened the door for me.

The house was decorated with a tropical theme, including lots of wood and yet retained the luxuries of a mansion. There were French doors on one side of the room, which led to the balcony that overlooked the ocean from another angle. There was a swing situated there. On one corner there was a love seat in front of a tv with several stacks of CD's on either side with expensive looking pillars of music systems.

"How do you like it?" A voice asked from behind, and two familiar arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" I said jokingly. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, reached a hand behind me and placing it on Edward's cheek.

"Well your mind never works the same as I always intend for it to, mind you, I like that, but it's not my fault to feel subconscious." He kissed me on my palm and took it in his hand.

"So, what should we do first?" I looked around the large living room, already indecisive.

"We could start off with a nice dip on the beach, watch movies, wait for the sunset and get a tan, or anything else you want." My mind raced with other things to do, some of which seemed to require the night, and a bedroom. I shook _that _task at hand for later hours, but a giggle escaped my lips.

"Let's just take a tour of the place first." I unhooked Edward's arms and rushed into the only hallway that led to three other rooms. I took a few glances at the open kitchen and made sure I got a chance to cook there. The stainless steel stove, granite counter tops and marble island...wow, it was more high-tech and better stocked than the ones I saw on Food Network. **(Does anyone know Food Network? You won't completely understand what I mean if you don't :S)**

"So, which one's smaller than a baseball diamond?" My eyes widened as I stepped into the first room. It was the bathroom. Maybe that was an understatement...it seemed too _good _to be something people used for excretion purposes. It looked more like...a piece of art. From the marble toilet, the glass basin, large jacuzzi. The wall opposite of where I stood was an aquarium of fishes and other aquatic animals, acting as the wall. Was there going to be privacy in this bathroom or what?

"I don't like how those fishes are going to see your body." There was a sour edge to his voice but I laughed it off and proceeded to the next room.

It was the master bedroom. There was a balcony, duh. The bed was covered in white. White canopy, white bedspread and two white bedside tables. The room was painted blue, matching the ocean view of the balcony. A large plasma tv hung on the wall opposite of the bed and more expensive music systems laid out. For the theme, it was a glass roof. The sun permeated through the glass and shimmered, making the bedroom look heavenly. No wonder they wanted everything to be white.

"They thought every other colour would look weird." Edward replied from behind me, after I pushed my jaw back up.

"What's in the last room then?" I asked as we approached the last door at the end of the hallway.

"You'll be surprised." He answered, his voice was mischevious.

"Umm, why do they need an indoor pool here?!" I screeched, looking around the suddenly huge room.

It was again, glass for a roof and huge. The room was large in every way, high ceiling, wide, and long. There were beach chairs along each side and bleached sand on either side of the irregularly shaped pool. The walls were little tiles of monochromatic blues and whites, which shimmered from the light that refracted from the pool. There was on one side of the pool and some more features that would make a normal swimming pool inadequate to be called that.

I've finally found a family that was more lavish than the Cullens.

* * *

**Okay I personally LOVE the Volturi right about now - the way they're so rich...hahaha! Woot rofl...:) I've been SOOO busy with school...tests and everything already!! Like omg!? Seriously...people, don't say that...agh it's so...yeah rofl. Umm, SORRY for not adding some LOVEE making yet, but I've been so out of the mood to type and yeah I have writer's block...but heck, I'm still typing? So hah! :)**


	6. Tooth floss

**Okay my writer's block is all out and I've got the whole story planned already. Woot? Haha rofl. UMM...however, I have so much work, I need time to actually type it rofl. NOW, as for my spelling errors, YEAH I KNOW, I suck. Stop complaining if you want faster chapters cause I'm not proofreading any of this rofl.**

* * *

"And you called us lavish." Edward smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah well, now I'm going to have to rethink that statement." I sighed and leaned back, admiring the dome shapec high ceiling and glass roof. Jeez, how do people make so much money?

"So, what do you want to do first, on this extravagant little honeymoon?" He asked, his sweet breath quite distracting.

What should we be doing? I keep seeing too many movies of weddings going into the night and then the...night activities happen. But here, somewhere in the Carribeans, the sun is just beginning to set. How do I pass hours on ends, and building up a mood simultaneously? Why does life have to be so hard on girls and their indecisive ways? I took a deep breath and began with my priorities - like the long due shower. If it weren't for Edward, I think I'll smell pretty similar to a room of football players that'd just finished a game - not good.

"Maybe I should take a shower first? It's been almost 24 hours since I've had contact with water." I stated, already beginning to head for the living room and my little suitcase from hell. Somehow, I knew there was going to be clothing I didn't want to see.

I just didn't know how much, as I gritted my teeth and began clenching the first leopard pattern thong in my hand. Alice, I hope you sleep with your eyes open when I come back, I secretly cursed in my head. The whole suitcase, all sixty five kilograms of it, was filled with similar clothing. Oh, it's not clothing, it's lingerie. Did she just go to Victoria Secret or who know's where and found intimacy clothing?

I groaned internally as Edward picked up a thong, a pink lace one.

An eyebrow shot up as he looked at the thong, and then me.

"What?" I snapped, snatching the hideous pink tooth floss from his hand and dug it back into the suitcase. I regretted every single my hand was in the pile of clothing, as I touched several textures - from leather, to silk, to lace, to everything erotic that could be imagined.

"I think I'm liking Alice's taste more and more now." He smiled crookedly, standing up and going into the hallway. "I'll help you set up first," he called out from the echoing walls of the large bathroom.

I dug furiously through the stock of skimpy sheets of cloth and finally found something wearable. A pair of baby blue short-shorts and a white tube top. Guess that'll be the best I'll find in this suitcase.

"What are you setting up in there anyways?" I asked, entering the door to be attacked by a mild floral scent.

"Getting the jacuzzi working." He looked up and smiled at me, wading his hands in the already filled tub of water.

"Oh."

"Here, I'll let you get in first. The surprise will arrive momentarily." He walked passed me, examined my choice of clothing and snickered as I stuck my tongue at him. It's not like anything else in the suitcase was going to cover anything.

I stripped down, examined my body in the mirror for a few moments and then stepped in. The warm water torpedoes fired at my aching muscles and eased the tensions. I sighed instantly, relishing of how it felt. The petals felt like feathers as they weaved in the water, helping to soothe my very tired self.

When my body was submerged in the water, a soft knock sounded and without even waiting for an approval, a shirtless Edward walked in.

* * *

**HOT?! Rofl, hahaha OKAY here's my average cliffies, coming to tempt you all! Hehehe!!**

**Oh yeah, reviews please? If you give me more reviews, I try to work harder and update faster - see how that relates to satisfying your craving for my story? I know :)**

**Btw, thank you _ChloewithLOVE_ for such a long review. I felt so warm and fuzzy, my lasagna felt cold. Hahahha I'm so weird...sorry rofl :D**


	7. Shower Ed 101

**I think you'll love this chapter. Any objections? Ehh just tell me what I can correct btw. Oh, reviews. Please? PLEASE?! I'M BEGGING YOU!! :(SERIOUSLY, I'm on the ground with a bouquet of roses, what more can you ask for?**

* * *

"Really Edward, a strip tease?" I asked, or purred would sound more correct. To be honest, I was turned on. Okay, maybe that was an understatement even.

The defined pecs, chiselled abs, masculine arms and perfection was breathtaking. Everything was muscular, but not overdone. Oh, did I just forget to breathe again? Yep. He continued to walk into the room slowly, the ride of his jeans low onto the waist, revealing the V-shape just under his abs. Every fraction of his skin was marble smooth, sheer white and even. There wasn't a spot of imperfection on him.

"No, I was thinking that was for tonight." He cooed back at me. Oh, that sent my heart sputtering. I gulped, looked from head to toe and examined what he was trying to do. Jeans, shritless, hmm, what _is _there to do?

"Well, what are you doing then? It's rude to peek at someone when they're taking a bath, you know." I definitely didn't mind though. If I could, I'd like the majority of my baths to have a slice of Edward in it, just to have some sort of eye candy to look at.

"Well I was afraid you weren't able to bathe yourself, so I've decided to come help." He smiled crookedly, arrived at the tub and kneeled down. His hands stroked right side of my body, from my shoulder to the hand that was outstretched, clawing at the jacuzzi for support. My mind was beginning to swim, and it wasn't the heat. Of course, _Edward _on the other hand, was the source of it.

"What are you doing?" I didn't think that made much sense as I ran it over my head, though my train of thoughts were gone.

"Getting something to clean you with," he said, leaning his face towards mine and reaching behind me to grab who-knows-what. The close proximity was making it hard to even remember my name.

"Oh." I gasped out, the jacuzzi was turned down lower, only a light tickling sensation against my skin.

"So, how do you like this trip?" He began, rinsing the scrubber-ma-jiggy in the tub. Soap bubbles appeared and he began the torturous, pleasurable, sensational, rub. My god, I was hallucinating.

"I - I..." My breat hitched as a few of his long fingers wrapped underneath my arm and reached upward, caressing every inch of my skin with his feather light touch. It was like heaven on earth, the caress of his hands and soothing scent of his breath as he leaned closer to me, our lips almost touching. His eyes were mesmerizing, green and ecstatic, staring deeply into my own boring chocolate orbs. My heart was going faster than normal, then again, when was it ever normal when I'm with Edward?

"Yes?" He asked, his hands already at the top of my shoulders. Instead of actually reaching down into the water, he moved the strands of hair in the way and brushed slowly across my chest, not quite low enough, but enough to see that I was breathing heavily. My chest was going up and down faster than a jackhammer. The savouring stopped promptly as he looked down, not at my naked body, but at the scrub and pursed his lips.

"I think it needs more water." He smiled and dipped the scrub into the water, and rinsed it. Jeez, hurry the heck up with the scrub. In my mind, I was repeatedly thinking of grabbing his hand and just using is manually...but that experience can be done tonight. I giggled abruptly, thinking of all the possibilities but quickly stopped when Edward gave me a confused look. I had a goofy smile on my face as he began the tour of my body from the shoulder to my hands on the other side.

"So, about the trip?" He asked again.

"Oh, it's great. Of course, distracting me like _this_," I gestured with my free hand to our activity. Edward raised an eyebrow and released his grasp around my arms. I pouted instantly and looked at him.

"I don't think it's so good to distract you while we're playing 20 questions then." He smiled crookedly but this time, I manually placed his hand where it was before and signalled for the continuation.

"As I was saying, it was great. I love it." He finished with the hand and had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Mind raising your leg?" He asked, point towards the tub where my legs were swimming around in. It was too big to even touch the other side of the tub.

"Oh, sure thing." Goosebumps that had formed on my arms were beginning to form on my legs as I stretched my left foot onto the side of the tub. Edward held onto it softly, with the slightest force and began the excrutiating massage again. His hands this time, squeezed my leg from time to time, the area always sending some sensational vibe to my brain, telling me to either get him in the water with me or scream with pleasure. It was taking in too much.

A slight groan was released as his hands rided up to my thighs, just centimetres from my very hot groin. It wasn't even expected.

Edward looked up, pleased almost at the progress and satisfaction of hearing the groan and started with the other leg.

It was the same process and yet, somehow slower this time. He was taking time to massage everything, from my ankle, to my calf, to my knees, to my thighs and the very sensitive areas in between my thights. I was beginning to wonder if his jeans would cost all that much if they got wet.

"Well, my work here is done. You're clean so I'll let you finish up and we'll have the evening's activities going." He stood up, examined me and smiled.

I groaned as he walked out, wanting to hit my head against the marble walls. Definitely not worth it, considering I still had a long time with Edward. Come on body, it's just a few more hours till those cravings are satisfied.

Finding a fresh, white towel hanging by the tub, I dried myself and changed into the clothing, unable to wait and see what Edward had planned for our evening.

* * *

**OKAY, WHO wouldn't want that? Come on ladies, admittt itt!! That'd be SO hot. Right? Well since I was SOOOO nice to update SOOOO quickly, and it being 12:43 am, I want reviews. How many? WELL I'm demanding them now...say...30? Tell me what you like about my lemons in particular, or hit me up with some nice erotic words that could make my writing more sophisticated/less repetitive. COME ON!**


	8. Romantic long walks on the beach

**Damn, I'm listening to Martina McBride's "_Concrete angel_" and "_God's will_" and I'm crying. DON'T criticize me, when you listen to the lyrics/watch the videos, you will too. Just felt like telling you that while I was typing this and the contrast...it was weird haha so by the time I was typing at the end, I had tears :S** **(I could barely talk rofl...oh my vision's blurred)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

By the time I was changed, Edward was reading on the couch, dressed in khaki shorts and a button down white shirt. Sadly, it covered up most of his chest, but loosely done up to show off some skin, thank God for that.

"I'm ready!" I announced when I got to the archway that separated the living room from the hallway. Edward looked up from the book and smiled as I walked to him. I took his hand in mine, savoring the feeling when we were connected in some way. He raised our interlaced fingers to brush my cheek with the back of his hand.

"How was your shower?"

"Incredible." I smiled at that, just barely able to suppress a giggle.

He pulled my wrist up to his face, our hands still twisted together. His eyes closed as his nose skimmed along the skin there, and he smiled gently without opening them.

"You smell divine." He commented, opening his eyes and pulling me into a kiss. Sigh, if only our days were always like this. Shower with Edward, and that included him _in _the tub, and then us getting out and kissing. Life would be so sweet.

Time truly hadn't eroded the incredible way his tongue and lips would interact with mine, a sensation that made my bones go soft. My heart rate picked up as his hands raked down my body, from the small of my back to resting just above the hip. My free arm, the one that wasn't busy curling themselves around Edward's hand, was moving along the smooth surface of his revealed chest, to his neck and up to his hair. I braided my hands into his hair and pulled him closer into the embrace, wanting every inch of our bodies to touch.

I sighed with pleasure, the moment everlasting. But being only human, we both gasped for air as the kiss ended and smiles grew on our faces. Oh right, there was something to be done other than kissing.

"So, what was it that you planned?" I inquired, ruffling my damp hair a bit as we stepped onto the porch. The sun floated a few inches above the water from my perspective, casting a beautiful orange glow yet mixed with the baby blue sky was astonishing. The waters were like a mirror to the sun, an illusion of having two round oranges in sight. The faint smell of something mouthwatering was wafting into my nose, the stomach immediately making noise for such food.

"Dinner, it would seem, is first on the list." We walked, barefoot, towards a table that had been set up underneath a white canopy tent thing, with white lanterns hanging around the sides. There was a female chef roasting something on the grill and a man beside her, cooking several things with the outdoor kitchen. I guess it was time to accept some of the bizarre things I'd see when eating with Edward.

"Wow." I looked around the white tent in awe, completely shocked by how it looked.

"I hope you don't mind seafood." He gestured to a dish of what looked like salmon sashimi. It was an orangy red, plump and delicious.

"Hmm, I might after our honeymoon." I picked up the pair of chopsticks provided and tried it. The salmon melted in my mouth almost instaneously, fresh and unbelivably good.

The female chef then placed a dish that consisted of roasted lobster tails, selected pieces of fish and two dipping sauces on the side. Before I was even able to eat the dish, another dish was put in the centre of the table. It consisted of prawns in a thick, buttery and cheese sauce, with a pinch of alcohol.

"I think I'm not going to wait for you." I grinned and devoured a lobster tail, the meat was luscious and the juices squeezed out. I was struggling to stop the dripping sauces so I wouldn't look like a cave woman.

"We don't have to hurry _that _much, though the sunset would be over if you took too long..." His sentence trailed off as he lifted a napkin and wiped the side of my mouth with it. An inevitable blush and rush of heat went up to my cheeks as I imagined just how embarrassing it would be for Edward to have such a messy eater like me from across the table.

"You're adorable when you're messy," his head leaned to one side and smiled crookedly.

"Sure, say that now. But later on the years when you see the savage beast I am, you'll regret saying I'm adorable." I scoffed at his comment and smiled proudly, like a young child putting tape on her teacher's mouth so she'd stop talking. Sadly, he just smiled and reached for my hand.

"When you're done ravaging through the food, then shall we go on a little walk? The sunset here is quite glorious and I remember one of your interest being long, romantic walks on the beach?" he inquired, his crooked grin in full effect. Oh, so now it's teasing me huh?

"Okay, fine, let's go. As for the long walks on beaches, that was only written on mySpace as a cliche interest." I rolled my eyes and got up, Edward's hand curling around my waist once I was standing up.

We walked down to where the soft waves of the ocean crashed gently onto the shore, a peaceful rhymic background music. The sun was slowly descending from the sky and casted a beautiful golden tone to everything. The bleached sand were sparkling, little individual specs of brightness that dimmed where water met land.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, afraid any louder would ruin such a moment. My feet sank several times into the sand, but other than that, it was a fairly smooth walk on the beach. The slow and soothing massage the waves and sand for my feet was relaxing, releasing all the built up tension from a month's preparations for the marriage.

"Not as beautiful as you." Edward finally answered, kissing the top of my head and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his flawless and warm skin where it wasn't covered by the shirt and the moment was perfect. Everything in my life was perfect.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PLEASE go watch _Concrete Angel_ the music video and _God's will_...it's seriously really touching and I just hope people will get the message - child abuse is serious. Also, we shouldn't feel sad about what we have, but glad...yeah sorry I'm still a bit blurred vision.**

The lemons due next chapter so don't rush me...been getting a lot of homework and two tests on the same day. SOO, let's see..umm...happy halloween to all you girls and guys who will be celebrating that, if not, have a safe and fun friday - remember, don't play with fireworks...they're dangerous.

BTW, I'd like some reviews on feedback about the songs I've thought were touching or my story. So yeah :)


	9. Wuthering Heights and sex?

**THE HIGHLY ANTICIPATED....DUN DUN DUN DUN.**

**Oh, thanks Chloe for such an extremely AWESOME review. I loved it a lot :) Hhahahaha...I'm so happy after reading the review and since I read it while I was eating cereal for breakfast, IT MADE MY DAY! (It was a REALLY boring day...:P)**

**NOW, STORY TIME!!**

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" I asked, watching as the sun drift lower into the horizon, hidden almost by the straight line of endless ocean. It was a rich gold everywhere in my vision as I leaned my head towards Edward's lips. He placed a soft kiss and pulled me closer into his arms.

"No, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'd like to know." We laughed together, thinking just how idiotic my question was. I sighed and turned my gaze to his eyes, melting and weakening with time. They were beautiful, lit from the sun and reflected the same love I felt for him. It was breathtaking.

"Well, I was thinking just how perfect the day was." I smiled and leaned upward, planting a soft kiss on his cheeks. He had begun to grow a stub, tickling my lips as it made contact with his skin.

"Ah-_choo!_" I quickly looked away and sniffer several times to make sure mucus wasn't spilling out of my nose.

"Here, let's go back." He begun unbuttoning his shirt and wrapped it around my shoulders, a few sizes to big, it draped over my body as his arm pulled me closer into his embrace. The warmth his skin radiated was soothing as we headed back to the bungalow. The sun was almost all hidden beneath the horizon when we entered the large house. Lights were already turned on, lanterns and candles lit to give a romantic glow to everything.

Suddenly, from underneath me, two arms picked me up bridal style and escorted me into the large bedroom. It was Edward, his smile large as I held onto him. It wasn't so much as being scared of falling, I knew Edward wouldn't drop me, but the sheer surprise of being airborne wasn't exactly something I liked. He lifted me and gently placed me on top of the white bed sheets, climbing onto the other side as I shifted my position so I would sit up straight.

"So, why did you kidnap and bring me to the bedroom?" I asked, somewhat answering the question in my head. This, is what you've been waiting for Bella. This, is the time...

"Well I thought you'd like some quiet time reading a book or something." He smiled teasingly and brought a book from inside the bedside table. It was Wuthering Heights that he'd picked out for me.

"How did you - " I began, taking the book and analyzing it. It was the same copy I had once upon a time, when I was still a child that couldn't understand much meaning of the book. The abused spine and tattering cover with several stains distinguished it from every other book that I had in my memory. This was my favourite book.

"Your mother told me about it when she was here for the wedding. She said you really liked it." He sat closer beside me as I opened up the cover. On the front page was a messy scrawl of my name, written with a little heart after the 'A' in Bella. A tear almost trickled down my cheeks as I remembered how the book came to my possession. It was the week before I'd found out about the big move, of addresses and leaving the once happy childhood I had. Of course, it wasn't a bad childhood I had after, but it was boring, and far less time spent with my mother. She worked day and night, providing for me and still trying to give me the best education.

I'd almost forgotten its existence, lost forever when we moved. It'd been something I always missed...part of my past was in the book. The week we spent together, the final week with bliss, relaxing moments with my mother before we moved were something I couldn't forget. We'd both cuddle up and read the book together, but we never finished, and I never got the chance to read it again. After my mother had gotten two jobs, we'd slowly separated, earning money as I took care of myself and gained independence, and sometimes even taking care of her when she was sick on occasion.

"She also told me you never finished reading it," Edward whispered, slightly holding a page up as I turned to it. The page was exactly where it'd been left off.

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled and lightly kissed his lips, unable to say anything else.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" I inquired softly, closing the book and putting it aside. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, crooked grin appearing.

"No, but I'm very interested in knowing," he answered, holding my hands in his.

"I feel like today's Sunday." I simply said, remorse swimming in my stomach. It was a dreaded feeling as I finally identified just what it was.

"You've lost me," he announced, rubbing my palm with his thumb.

"There's this feeling I get on every Sunday...it's unexplainable almost. I feel like the good times are ending and dire days are ahead. Am I making sense?" I questioned, as the silence overwhelmed me.

After an unbearable silence, to which the 'Sunday feeling' had completely dissolved from my system, did Edward answer.

"You'll never feel it again." He explained, lips already on mine.

It started out soft, a gentle touch from a moth's wing, then fierce. His arm wrapped themselves around my body, pulling me closer. The sudden actions weren't expected, but I was ready. It was what my body had been yearning for the whole day.

The movements were slow, deliberately timed for perfection, and duration. His shirt came off first, revealing the glorious pale chest. Clothing were being slipped from their bodies as time went by, our kiss never leaving the surface of each other's skin. Blood throbbed in my brain to the synch of my heart as his naked body was finally revealed. I was already unclothed and a tingling jolt shot throughout my body as I tasted the ecstacy.

"You're so beautiful," Edward whispered, his lips kissing on my collarbone. One of my hands made their way to his silky hair, weaving themselves in every strand.

His intense green eyes struck like an arrow through my very core as he looked at me. I knew what his eyes were communicating with me. I nodded and whispered, "Yes."

The sensational pain happened, it wasn't so much as pain but pleasure. One thrust and his shaft was inside my core. A silent whimper escaped through my lips as my head rolled back, unable to comprehend with such an indulgence. Edward was slow, soft with me and yet, manly. It was the way his body barely hovered over my own, making contact with every inch of my skin. The thrill was exhilerating as he pulled back and did it again, slowly as well, a grunt escaping from him.

It was no longer the physical pain of his penis entering my vagina, but merely how costive it seemed his member would enter me. Like two pieces of a puzzle finally united, our bodies were linked. We were no longer two separate, but of one. I could almost hear the faint sounds of angels singing. I sighed at the gradual arousal it brought me. I hadn't been expecting lethargic sex to be so enjoyable, and finding the rough sex to be unnecessary. Our virtues were given to each other and I was proud to say, it was the best moment of my life.

Edward's eyes were watching my every facial expression, calculating what was acceptable and what wasn't. His impossibly long eyelashes and depthless emerald orbs dazzled and sent my heart sputtering. How does a man get anymore perfect? Our first sexual intercourse, and it was the most fantastic thing.

My legs wrapped themselves around his waist and lusted for more, more of every inch of his groin. The peak, our orgasm, was coming. Closer and closer it loomed, like a captivating moment as I watched Edward. His final thrust that would bring us both into a full blossoming of elation.

The piercing sound of our crys shattered the silent exchange, our bodies reaching its highest elevation of sexual desires.

**If you guys can't imagine this sex, watch the "Meet Joe Black" with Brad Pitt and erm...this other woman. I KINDA got the idea from it...HAHAHAHAHAHA....-awkward look-**

**WELL, you know the deal. REVIEWS. And with this STEAMY lemon...okay fine...it wasn't THAT steamy but I always thought the first to always be...SLOW...and SENSUAL...am I wrong to think that?! GOD! I just prefer it that way hehe :) **

**30 reviews? PLEASE?! I'm not asking for a lot yenno.  
**


	10. Surfboards and sex? Awesome dude

**HE'S ALIVVEEEE!!! Yes, I know, I'm alive.**

**i'm so sorry for ditching ya guys for so long cause i was just too busy in the last few weeks and all so...sorry!! in addition to getting this chapter, i felt the need to repay you guys for your patience (tho some threatened to hunt me down in canada....but that's just cause you REALLY like my story so i wont get a restraining order on you:)) **

**oh...enjoy! and reviews. i love reviews, right? yep. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun shined through the glass roof and attacked my eyes, momentarily blinding me from the sudden brightness. I shielded them and looked around, searching for the body I had assumed would be beside me.

He wasn't there.

The faint smell of coffee and other gourmet aromas answered my question. Cooking breakfast again. I groaned as my feet touched the ground and realized how I was faintly naked. I hadn't exactly felt like ravaging through the suitcase of lingerie to pick out something to wear and decided to take a collar shirt from Edward's suitcase. It fit loosely, covering most of the body parts I wanted. Feeling a slight breeze and not wanting to go commando, I grabbed a black and white polka dot bra and matching black thong. Alice would be proud with my fashion sense.

Following the scent, I walked into the kitchen to see Edward busily flipping an egg and toasting several pieces of bread. He was only dressed in a pair of blue swimming trunks, and shirtless. Hmm, I wondered if it'd seem wrong for me to touch his body in the morning. The better half, the more erotic side, felt it was just to satisfy my own cravings for a body - so I decided to jump onto his back.

"Good morning," he said, turning towards my face and kissing it. Only when his lips met mine did I realize my morning breath. I quickly jumped off his back and rushed to the bathroom, ignoring Edward's worried calls.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Edward leaned on the archway of the large bathroom door, holding an egg flipper and looking utterly shocked.

"Wh-at?" I asked, my mouth somewhat filled with toothpaste foam.

"It's just...something I wasn't exactly expecting. Bella will always be Bella." He grinned and brushed away a lock of stray hair that'd fluttered in front of my face after spitting the remains of my brushing up. To prevent the predicament again, he caressed a cheek with his free hand and leaned in to kiss my nose.

Then whispered something along the lines of "Silly girl," as he left to check on breakfast.

I checked the mirror for any mishaps, and went back out into the kitchen.

This time, completely ready, I jumped onto his back and watched as he slid the eggs onto glass plates and a toast. A jug of orange and grapefruit juice already placed on the large mahogany wood table.

"The Edward train has come to a stop for breakfast. May all passengers please take their designated seats for food." Edward led me to my seat, set me down and sat me down before walking to the other side of the table, sitting across from me.

"You know, spoiling me like this isn't going to be good for you. I'll expect it everyday." I said jokingly, taking a bite out of the toast and simultaneously poking into the egg.

"I'll gladly cook for you everyday." He retaliated, eating as well.

"What plans have we to do, dear love one?" I asked with a British accent for fun, making small talk and out of curiosity.

"Well, thy lady, we shall be off to the oceans and swashbuckling the waves, with boards." He had a crooked smile on. My consciousness somehow told me that it was something he'd enjoy seeing...hmm...I doubted the possibility of sailing...but what else did he mean by boards?

The idea hit hard. Surfing.

"We're surfing?" I asked, astonished at the bold suggestion. It seemed apparent that if I failed in walking, surfing would not be the best of ideas.

"You don't expect to be surrounded by water and not do some water sports, do you?" He teased, finishing up his glass of milk and walking over to the sink.

"Would it have been wrong for me to think that? You know how pathetic I am with sports! It's like throwing me into the sharks! I'll be engulfed by water...I'll drown...I'll -" Before I'd been able to finish, his soft lips were already on mine. Hmm, what was it that I'd been thinking about? Too late...all I could think about was Edward. The miraculous power of his passionate kiss, like giant waves crashing into me, drowning me not in water, but him. My breathing picked up as my hands, of its own accord, twisted themselves into his hair and pulled him closer to my face.

I could hear the sounds of broken glass, but I didn't care. He was all that I was focused on.

We pulled out of the deep kiss, both panting and a smirk on his face. "Well, guess I don't have to do the dishes."

"Are we prepared to throw you into the sharks, my dear?" Edward asked, helping me out of the chair and wrapping his arm around my waist. I groaned at the thought of myself on the slippery board and couldn't help but imagine a circle of fins swimming around me.

"No. I think I'm going to throw up." He laughed and led me down the stairs and as we stepped into the vast spread of white, bleached sand, it felt almost right that I should be surfing. Again, the keyword was almost.

"So, let's teach you the basics of paddling out there. Then we can get to the intermediate and advanced lessons later." He seemed fairly cheery about the lessons, for whatever reasons, I wouldn't know, but he was relatively giddy to make me embarrassed.

"Can't I just sit on this stable, nice, warm beach with a book or something and watch you surf? I mean, it'll save you the trouble and disasters that are to happen." His face was thoughtful after I reasoned with him, hopefully getting the desired effect.

"Nonsense. You'd have nothing to do, and this is an island, with water surrounding us."

"Want to know something that I _do _want to do? Something that involves us two together, without the surfboard? With me being absolutely content to do for the rest of my life?" An impish grin was showing on my face as I turned towards Edward, leaned up towards and kissed him. Of course, I'd been expecting to get what I'd actually wanted, considering just how mind blowing it was last night, but he'd merely gave me a soft contact of lips and then pulled away grinning.

"Not today." He smiled and dragged me, taking two boards out of the sand that had been left there, and ran to the crashing waves. We walked a few good meters into the water, submerging our lower bodies in the ocean before he placed the surfboard flat on top of the surface tension. He helped me up the board, making sure my stomach and the rest of my front side was touching the board before mounting onto his own to show me what to do.

"Here, we will begin paddling. Let's begin." He smiled and did long, strokes that brought him a good few feet away from me. I could hear the faint chuckling as my hands splashed into the water futilely and groaned. I was stagnant from where I'd begun.

"Is there a purpose of why I'm swimming like a dog?" I yelled, as Edward began retreating to where I was with a broad smile on his face.

"Yes, for my own entertainment purposes." Oh, so that's where humiliating myself was for.

I began paddling backwards, though failing, but a bit more progress involved. The waves did most of the work, and I kept my mouth from drinking salt water.

"Bella, are you mad?" He asked, sensing my discomfort. He already had his board side-to-side with me and holding onto my hand.

"Not only do I look stupid like this, you think it's funny!" I whined, shaking the board and almost falling into the water if not for Edward's firm grip. His silvery laugh sounded beside me as I struggled to upright myself. I scowled at him and waited for him to stop.

"I hate this." I said simply, looking at his eyes to convey the message.

"Will you please trust this to be something you'll like? I know it's a bit difficult in the beginning, but it'll get better." He was looking through his thick fringe of lashes. Oh, what the heck...I might as well try.

"Fine." I grumbled, watching and following what Edward was doing as we began to move farther away from shore. I looked longingly at it too.

After several attempts at kneeling on the board so I would have more balance, I was actually surfing. Not the kind where I was just standing there with no waves, but actually travelling somewhere. Admittedly, I did like surfing and it was great to watch Edward do it when I was resting. The way the water droplets shimmered on his white skin was breathtaking, along with his bronze hair and a crown of rich golden tone to it. This was the main reason why I'd take longer breaks than necessary to 'restore my energy'.

"Did you like it, my dear?" He asked, holding onto my hand as we walked up the beach.

"I hate to admit this, but yes it was incredibly fun." I smiled and leaned my head on Edward's chest, relishing in the sensational pulse of his heart and muscles. "We should do this again."

"We will." He whispered, opening the door for me.

"Would you like lunch?" He asked, already walking to the kitchen. We were both still semi-wet and leaving trails of wet footprints on the expensive looking floorboards.

"Don't you think we should get ourselves cleaned?" I inquired, getting on his back and pointing towards the bathroom. The sun was at its highest peak, noon, and shone down through the high ceiling sunroof with blinding brightness. Noticing my discomfort, Edward reached over to a switch to the side and the soft _whrring_ of machinery was heard. In moments, the once too bright room was diffused and less concentrated with the rays.

"You first?" Edward placed me back down on the ground and got a towel from the laundry basket that'd been placed a few feet from the tub.

"How about we both go in?" I said with my most seductive voice, though it may have had the opposite effect. Edward's smile was wide as he picked me up and kissed me. It struck through my nerves, sending tremendous sparks throughout my body, melting and dissolving every ounce of everything. Emotions cascaded from both of us, lust and desires amongst the strongest as we plunged into a deeper kiss. The water from God knows where began to sprinkle down on us. Our clothing were getting soaked but that didn't matter, him and me did.

The sharp fierceness of love pierced into my overbeating heart, threatening to explode. His hands were slipping away my bikini, the feather light kisses he placed on my cheeks keeping me breathless. My own hands were pulling him towards me, intertwining in locks of silky smooth hair. A shiver ran throughout my body as my thong came undone, my body completely bare. I could hear the sharp intake of breath as Edward roamed with his sparkling eyes. I began to pull his trunks down, getting rid of the wall between his body and mine. It never stopped to amaze me, the beautiful structure of his god-like body.

Control was unraveling faster than ice on the surface of the sun as our bodies entangled. Everything inside my body was being jarred open, knots loose, and floodgates opened as the first of a series of moan escaped my mouth. The ecstacy of our act was overwhelming, like the sun just moments ago...it was immersing myself into something heavenly. Our flesh, body and mind fused into one, pulling each other closer and closer, with nothing on heaven or hell to separate us.

His shaft entered my clitoris with the softest of pain. (did i just leave you at the worst part? i know)

* * *

**okay i totally hate myself for interrupting this hottt scene, but i didn't feel like typing right now cause my report card sucked....**

**and sorry again SO much for not posting for so longgg...i've been so busy getting my assignments and tests in with good marks that i'd neglected my duties as lemon writer, right guys? :D**

**LEAVE ME SOME(OR A LOT) OF REVIEWS!!!! :D**

**oh and the twilight movie was awesome...anyone else seen it? if you haven't, either ur country sucks or u suck (there's only 2 options)**

**I LOVED THE BASEBALL SCENE THE MOSTTT!!!!! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**yours truly, from the friendly neighbourhood lemon writer, Kevin! :D**

**supermassive black hole owns!! decode too!! :D  
**


	11. Cuddling

**so uh...Merry Christmas/ Happy holidays and a Happy New Year to all! I am SO happy it's winter break...I'll probably be able to do more chapters in a shorter amount of time...seeing if I don't go off reading...I'm reading this new series...it's called**

**Vampire Academy...and then there's like 2 sequels which is Frostbite and Shadow Kissed. Awesome story. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

After quite the erotic and sensational shower, we were both changed, me in a shorts and a tank top combination with him in pajama pants and going shirtless. Sigh, I wish New York had a climate where Edward can go topless without catching a cold. The world was so unfair.

"Would you like to cuddle up and watch a movie, or cuddle up on the hemlock outside and stare out at the stars?" He asked, bringing out a jug of sparkling water and pouring us each a glass. I pondered that for a moment, thinking of the possible movies from the numerous stacks of DVD's that lined the wall around the plasma screen. Yet, staring at the skies in Edward's embrace was so much more appealing, bathing in each body heat without any interruptions.

"I thought teddy bears were for cuddling, not humans?" I teased, placing a finger on one of his pecs, making little circles.

The second option outweighed the first so I grabbed his hand and led him to the hemlock a few steps to the side of the house, hung between two trees. There was a warm Caribbean breeze blowing through as we lied there, staring at the endless skies filled with shimmering white and silver dots. It was peaceful with the soft crashing sounds of distant waves and salty smell mixed with tropical fruits.

His arms wrapped around my body, holding and pulling me closer to him. His warm skin gave a comforting security, like I could take on the world with him by my side. My neck tingled, his warm breath giving my heart the same erratic patterns it'd grown accustomed to when I was in such close proximity with him. My head rested against his chest, feeling every rise and fall of his soft breathing.

"Can you still remember the first day we met? When I'd been the "asshole" of the day?" He asked suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence with his serenading voice.

"Yes, it was the first time I ever had to raise my voice on someone." I giggled, thinking back to when Edward and I had been in an argument, thoroughly getting each other mad. Yet, when I look back, it seemed almost dreamy...a daze like quality to it.

"It was also the first time I'd seen an angel." His lips touched my forehead with a tender kiss and chuckling.

"I wish you'd stop looking so highly of me...it's almost impossible." I shifted to stare up into his eyes, a darker emerald that shimmered from the full moon.

"Then don't be so pessimistic. You've locked my heart away and these compliments will only progress more everyday, just like how I love you more and more everyday." He whispered with a strong, defiance to his voice, like he was proving to the world how much he loved me.

"You're going to run out of flattering sooner or later and on that day, I will prove to you that I'm not that great."

"Well, then I will just have to love you more." A crooked smile on his face and I'd forgotten the quarrel we had.

My eyes were slowly drooping, the hypnotic sounds and caressing breezes were not helping for me to stay awake. A yawn slipped through my mouth, a signal Edward took as slumber time.

"It's bed time, Sleeping Beauty." He began humming, a lulling sound that added to my dreams as I began drifting further into the world of sleep.

* * *

**OKIE VOTING TIME!!**

**so uhh...here's some MORE voting...**

**30 reviews and you get one more lemon, **

**or 40 reviews and the introduction of the actual plot in this story...**

**cause right now i'm just aimlessly typing up lemons...anyone noticed? i want some action in this story and you guys just want lemons. i'm sad :(  
**


	12. Apologies

Regarding the chapter 10 of when Edward "enters" Bella's "clitoris"

Apologies to the females out there, I am very sorry for using the word clitor/clit as a synonym for vagina. I am well, nonetheless, sitll a guy and not perfect in the department of vocabulary for female body parts. Therefore, I will request that some of you females out there to type up a list of say...words that are sexually related to well...lemons.

Like, come on, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. So, give me those words, and I'll make you all some nice..._lemonade._

Yours truly, Kevin (Your friendly neighbourhood lemon writer)


	13. Heidi

**So, like...here's the story and I'm VERY sorry for taking so long to update even though it's winter break for me. I was feeling a bit down so yeah...**

**btw, HI ROCKINWRITER! You're BACK! (Forgot to say that LOL. And yes it's me in meh dp)**

**Oh, and umm HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! (I know I probably won't write another chapter, so my new year's resolution is to type more chapters for you guys faster...)**

**

* * *

**I could hear voices, faint whispers from somewhere that disturbed my dreams. There was a male voice - Edward - and another...a female's voice. She sounded like a very beautiful woman, with a soft angelic voice, where icing sugar oozes out of the walls when she smiles.

Stretching out of the hamlet and feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin was momentarily relaxing, but curiosity got the best of me. Hoping down and walking to where the porch was, I found Edward sitting on the wooden swing with a woman. She looked relatively familiar - like someone famous but you just couldn't say exactly who it was.

"Good morning, my love!" Edward greeted me, jumping off the swing and wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me to where the woman continued swinging. I could see the slightest of eyes narrowing as I neared her.

Even with one glance I could tell this woman was completely gorgeous. Her hair had a golden brown with brunette roots, a fake blond, with the matching chocolate brown eyebrows. She had a heart shaped face, exquisite and angelic that surpressed the word 'beautiful'. When she stood up and smiled, she was a good few inches taller than me, probably 5.9 and very statuesque.

"Hello, my name's Heidi Volturi. You must be Bella Swan. I've heard so much about you." I was right, her smile was making the trees gush out syrup.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered out, considering her voice was just so much more smoother and hearing my own sounded like a witch cackling.

"If we're all done with the awkward welcomings, let's go in and eat breakfast, shall we?" Edward suggested, opening the house's door and waiting for us. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

Heidi Volturi, the social lite daughter of Aro Volturi, father and CEO of the Volturi Company. They were the wealthiest family in New York and raked in multi-million dollar businesses everyday. The family started with two, Aro and his wife, Sulpicia, then they had their eldest son, Demetri who was the mayor of New York, then there was Heidi, the social butterfly of the family, hanging with all the celebrities and dating everyone that was an A-lister. Then there were the twins. Jane and Alec, the twins with matching ash brown hair that were mini celebrities themselves, modelling and doing whatever teens with a lot of money did. The family was something to envy about.

It was a bewildering factor, to see Heidi, as I'd usually see her with shades and appearing on tabloids with the hottest men in the industry, but a completely different thing to see her now. She appeared...nice, friendly and kind, not what I'd have expected.

"Would you like a pancake, Heidi?" Edward was holding onto a pan with a mixture beginning to solidify.

"Yes please, thanks for making breakfast again, Edward." She called back with just a little too much enthusiasm and a hint of seductiveness.

"So Bella, how has your honeymoon been? I'm so sorry for coming here but when daddy told me Edward was borrowing one of our islands, I just _had _to come visit you, I was just in the area anyways."

"Oh, it's been wondrous, please send my regards to your father for letting us use his island." The smile I gave was genuine, yet the one I recieved from Heidi was like a relatively smirk. Something about her snide eyes gave me a the weirdest feeling. _Be careful of her_ my mind warned me.

"Tell me, Bella, what it like working in Edward's firm? I've been there a few times but he usually comes to our penthouse. Have you got your own room, or a cubicle?" Again with her smirk...If she'd been some random stranger that neither Edward or I knew, her face would be wiped clean of that smile.

"It's unbelievable. Edward's a little too much of a workaholic and doesn't ever want to leave the office. It takes me a lot of confrontation to make him leave..." My sentence trailed off as I watched Heidi's eyes travel to Edward. She was completely ignoring what I was saying...

"Oh, that's Edward for you." Heidi answered absentmindedly and smiled as she turned back to face me.

"Breakfast is served." Edward placed a plate with several stacks of pancakes in the middle.

"This smells delicious, did you get this recipe from our chef, Pierre?" Again with her seductive smile...

"I may have watched behind his back on a morning..." Edward had the crooked smile he only gave to _me _to _her._

"Boy, if I told Pierre that, he'd either be furious. I hope you're fine with a raging French man coming to kill you." Heidi's fake giggle was definitely worth barfing for.

"Indeed, I may need to get a restraining order _before _he hunts me down, shouldn't I? Of course, I don't think you'll rat a friend out, will you? Scout's pride?"

"You know it's not much of an obligation after a whole decade or so...How long have we known each other anyways? Twenty years now, right?" Heidi gave me a quick wink and began cutting her pancake. My mind was already thinking of some inappropriate words.

"Indeed. You bring it up and I feel old already." Edward sighed and turned to me, holding onto my hand.

"Of course, being married to Bella makes me feel like I've already experienced life itself...and that time with her seems far too short." My heart melted by his words, though maybe it was the fiery gaze Heidi was shooting at me from the corner of my eyes.

"Well, I think I should leave after breakfast - don't want to ruin your honeymoon, now can I?" Heidi may as well have asked 'Think I can stay until you guys have sex tonight?'

Throughout the conversation that I was left out of between Edward and Heidi, the only idea that cheered me up was that she was leaving. Edward and me, alone, and peacefully in love on a beautiful island. No one to ruin the moment, and no one to give me awfully fake giggles and harsh attitudes behind someone's back.

After finishing my second pancake, Heidi had begun to stand as Edward pushed his chair back.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay for a while longer, Heidi? You just got here and it'd be such a waste for such a beautiful day. What would you girls like to go surfing?"

"Hmm, okie dokie! Whatever you say Edward" Stupid, stupid, dumb fake blond...**(I'm NOT being stereotypical! My sisters are blonde so like...yeah I don't mean it!!)  
**

"Would you like to, Bella?" He asked, holding my hand and giving it a light kiss on my palm.

"I'll just watch." Heidi, already in a bikini, lifted her red body fitting t-shirt and short jean skirts to reveal a very revealing gauze bikini. She was proud of her assets and I was envious of it. Heidi did a few poses and smiled at Edward.

"What do you think of my line's new bikini's? Okay or not?"

"Whatever you design is great. Be right back." He replied, turning his head already and putting away the dishes and then leaving to change.

The silence was awkward, seeing as I'd just realized Heidi was such a completely...Stop your hate Bella. She knows you're married to Edward and nothing's going to change that...so just ignore her and go on with her life...she'll bother some other guy in the next week or so.

"Ready!" Edward called, running in with his chest bare again and a pair of green swimming trunks to accentuate the glorious emerald eyes of my husband. I sighed and felt relief to see him in the room, and his cool hands on mine were like the calming medications I needed from the horrible girl that was standing on the other side of Edward, rather close even.

"Ready to get your butt whooped, Edward? If not, you should let the real professionals surf and then you rookies swim in the ocean." Heidi taunted, grabbing a board and running towards the large, blue ocean.

"Just cause you dated Kelly means nothing!" Edward gave me a chaste kiss and ran off towards the ocean with a board of his own. I sighed and plopped down underneath a large tree, with the shade covering me and watched. They were having fun. The exclusive feelings I had towards surfing disappeared...like someone knew a secret and were using it against me.

After a few minutes, Heidi was running back onto shore, waving to Edward as he continued surfing. She stabbed her board into the sand and sat down next to me.

"Hello." I greeted, not bothering to smile. It didn't seem like I would get one from her anyways - or at least one that wasn't artificial.

"Just to let you know, I'm going to get Edward back. Thanks for eliminating Tanya...I was trying to frame her for something so she'd get fired but you being in the firm made it a lot more easier. By the way, I hope you know that me and Edward knew each other since we were toddlers. So keep that in mind." Heidi's voice was sharp, no longer coated with the syrup, but more with venom.

My voice was cold, as cold as I could muster out, "I hope you remember we're _married_." I gave emphasis on the word, giving her the same sneering smile.

"Not for long." She suddenly smiled and waved as Edward returned, his body dripping with water and a crown of auburn gold in his hair. He was like a god of the oceans and gave me the momentary blissful happiness whenever I saw him.

"So what were you two talking about? Gossip?" He placed his board into the sand and stood in front of us, pulling me up.

"Oh, no, we were just talking about you." Heidi's voice had changed back to the deceptive sugar-coated sweetness.

"About me? I hope it's not the embarrassing stuff. They're not exactly the best to exchange conversations with..." He wrapped his arm around me and led us into the hut.

"Oh no, just random things...girl talk, you know?"

"Indeed." I answered for Edward.

So this was the deal for me...Heidi actually wanted Edward and hating her would be justified. Who said you can't hate the woman that was trying to steal your husband? Seems like it was a full on war...

* * *

**And HERE is the PLOT of my story. Can anyone guess a few of the people I may have mixed into Heidi as my little antagonist? Just a question on who you may interpret her as being...xD**

**REVIEWS. You know I love 'em, and you guys don't love to give me 'em :(**

**You know, it's mean...cause CHRISTMAS PASSED. I never got much of a gift...cept a sweater from American Eagle and a t-shirt from Levi's but that was from secret santa...so like...want to give me an online present? LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	14. Sex and sand

**A bit short but I thought you guys would enjoy some... -smiles crookedly-**

**By the way, listen to "The Latency - Tonight I love you" on youtube...it's a damn awesome song from a band that started from where I live :)**

* * *

After the devil left for mainland on a very expensive looking yacht, the final peace and quiet I wanted with Edward had arrived. The sun was hidden by the fleece textured clouds in the skies that stretched on as limitless as the oceans. It was a beautiful teal and turquoise colour with splashes of bright yellow admist the open sky, like a canvas of a child's painting that depicted themselves of drawing something 'happy'.

"It was nice seeing Heidi again, don't you agree, love?" Edward asked with a smile, sitting down with me to watch the waves batter the shoreline.

"I guess." Maybe lying wasn't the best thing to do and I should have gone straight out with how much I hated her...but a friend of Edward was, a friend after all.

"You don't seem to enjoy her company, are you sure you're fine with her being here? We can always leave," Edward suggested with concerned eyes. I sat down between his legs and rested my head on his chest, thinking of what would be better...

To face Heidi, tell her to back off and warn her of what I could do.

To tell Edward and have him solve everything.

Or, to just ignore her completely and go back to my ordinary life.

My mind was somewhat jumbled between the options and unable to decide on something. They all had a redeeming quality about themselves and gave me what I wanted in the end. Edward...my Edward.

"How long have you known Heidi?" Was she really lying about having known him for so long? Also grabbing the chance to change the subject.

"Esme and her mother are best of friends...we enrolled in the same school since we were five...so approximately twenty years. Why?" Drat, she was telling the truth.

"Oh, just curious... you two seem very close."

"I guess you can say we're like brother and sister...we used to look out for each other." He chuckled with a faraway look and then looked down at me.

"She's really not that bad after you've known her for awhile. Maybe a little too spoiled, but she's nice." Oh, right. I definitely knew her after being with her...wasn't pretty. But reverting back to the previous thought, of Edward only thinking about Heidi as a sister, I couldn't stop but keep a large grin on my face. Maybe I really didn't have anything to worry about, right?

"Would...you ever have thought about dating her if I hadn't stumbled along into your life? Like maybe she'd be 'the one'"? I wasn't quite ready to hear the answer, and I should have braced myself for it, but the relief when I did hear it was contagious, every fiber of my body was cheering happily with the words.

"You're the only one I love, forever and always. Never question that, Bella." The strong defiance of every word rang out in my mind, making my heart swell with joy. By the way Heidi, beat that.

"I love you too." It was the only answer I could reply with, speechless and overwhelmed.

His lips were on mine soon after I'd stuttered the proclaimation, not giving me much time to recover from his words though, as he kissed me passionately, showing me just how much he loved me. Words were never enough. Recovering from the sudden urges being sent throughout my body, I maneuvered myself to lie on top of him, my hands threading themselves into his silken hair. The sand beneath us was soft, sensational to the touch like therapy for the skin. Everything was perfect, the moment, the kiss, the husband I was married to and, the love we shared.

His hardened length triggered my breast to swell, perking up to every touch his soft, firm hands did. They were everywhere - my breasts, my hips, my bottom, giving each their own separate time of glory and excitement. Even in the warm atmosphere, I shuddered slightly, probably from ecstacy, when his hands took off my bikini top and rubbed it. A soft groan emitted from my own, but joined in by Edward's as I began to straddle my core against his hardened length, the cloth of our apparels being the only barrier between each other.

My hands were shaky as I tried to pull his shirt up, but with one of Edward's hand guiding my own, it was off and thrown to somewhere nobody cared about. All my focus was on Edward's nearly naked body, the godlike figure and powerful muscles on each arm. The softest tearing sounds signalled the rest of my bikini to be gone, and me completely bare. I gazed at the pelvic bone on below his abdomens, tracing the lines of where it led to.

He threw me softly to the side, the weight of his body barely on mine, yet every physical aspect of him was touching mine. His trunks were off and our bodies gave way to the loudest of sexual sounds.

His intoxicating kiss was lifted from my lips as his penis entered my vagina (_haha, I finally got it right this time xD_). Grunts, moans, groans...everything was heard at that moment, like the release of pressured gases, but more like lust. His eyes were sparkling, lustrous in the dimming sunlight, two dazzling gems of green that spoke the words _I love you._

He groaned softly the second time he entered, a hand underneath my back to press me closer into his embrace. Another was wiping back a strand of hair that'd flown into my face while I arched my back towards him, the frenzied desires to be together too strong. Our kiss continued, not ever growing languid with how our tongues touched, how the taste was divine.

I flipped myself to station on top, my legs on either side of me, libido flowing strong through my veins and down to my core, wanting Edward all the more. His hands were on my hips, guiding me as the pleasures felt like fireworks, bombarding every inch of my body and with my eyes shut tight, trying to manage the sudden impulses. Every stroke going in and out was even, like teasing, driving the sense throughout my body into delirium. The tempo, thank God, finally quickened as with the fire burning within.

My hands dug into the muscles of his torso forcefully, trying to keep some of my sanity as the burst of an orgasm explode. The volcano finally erupted.

* * *

**LEMON! And JUST on the day of New Years. Everyone happy? :D **

**By the wayyy...I've only got HALF the plot of this story out. (WHAT?! THERE'S MORE DRAMA, KEVIN!?) Indeed...**

**So, want more? REVIEWS! :D  
**


	15. Leavin'

**School's back and ah my god I don't want to go. :( **

**Want to make me happy? Reviews :) And listen to The Latency's "Tonight I love you"  
**

**

* * *

**"Are you sure you'd like to return to New York? We can take as long a break as you'd like. Rosalie e-mailed me a few days ago the firm's doing fine." Edward strolled over to wrap his arm around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulders, watching me make coffee.

"You know, you were a huge workaholic before, and now look at you! It's a miracle." I gave the coffee beans a little grind, allowing the flavours to be richer, as Edward edged us towards the coffee maker on the kitchen counter. The only thought I had now was to see Alice, the rest of my family (though I still wasn't used to calling Esme my mother and Alice my sister...) and of course, work. I placed the tray into the machine and waited for the aromas to infiltrate my nose, giving me the caffeine I needed for a day.

"You've changed a lot about me..." He placed a soft kiss on my cheeks and turned me over, both his arms trapping me on the counter, our faces not even millimeters apart.

"Now, are you really serious about leaving?" My lips couldn't resist the temptation of his, like a craving every morning, stronger than coffee. The sweet, slow kisses were like a daily routine in my life, giving me more life than coffee and caffeine altogether. His smooth lips felt like cushions as I softly bit it, relishing in everything about him. Our tongues were swerving in the hollows of our mouths, completely content to do what they wanted as my hands wrapped around his firm shoulders, clenching onto him.

The first need of breath was when the hum of the coffee machine was almost done.

"Yes, I'm sure we should go back to city life. Besides, I'm feeling awfully isolated from man-kind." I laughed shakily, recovering from the kiss as I poured the brown liquid into a porcelain tea cup. My hand wasn't quite stable enough to hold onto the pot as Edward placed his hand on top of mine, giving me the strength. It felt as if our love was like that...he would be the strength and power behind everything I did, always being there for me.

"Thanks."

"I'll go tell Ricardo and Munoz that we're leaving...are you sure about this?" His pout, the one that could melt steel, was being played on me.

"Yes, please go tell Ricardo and Munoz we will be leaving later today." I felt a sort of pity to Edward, his frown evident about going back to work...but hey, work is a positive thing, right?

He dragged himself, rather sulkingly to open the door and stepped out for a few seconds. I heard the quiet voices of the sailormen and Edward's, speaking in fluent Spanish. I would never be immune to just how perfect Edward was.

"Everything's ready and all we're missing is the green light to leave this place. Are you ready?" Edward inquired, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before holding both my hands and lead me towards the double French doors in our room. We stood on the granite flooring, watching the waves crash and palm trees sway to the light, warm breeze.

"I really will miss this place. It's absolutely wondrous to stay here for a few days as a vacationing spot." I commented, leaning on the railing and smiling at Edward.

"We can always come back, I'm sure the Volturi family don't use these islands much..." He has a mischievous look, like the kind where you don't finish one thing and you're already beginning another.

"By the way, I think everything's ready. Shall we get a move on so we could maybe get back to New York and have dinner with Esme and Carlisle? I'm sure they'll want to hear about our little adventure here." I dragged him away from the tropical scene, a very distracting background when we're about to leave it behind.

"Don't you have to pack? Alice gave you an awfully large suitcase." He glanced over at the barely touched portable lingerie store and grimaced too.

"You don't think they'll take refunds, do you?" I wondered out loud, opening it to find something acceptable on the plane ride.

"I'm sure newly renovated closet in our apartment can fit all of it. Besides, I haven't seen some of these put on you." He picked up a white gauze bikini and spun it around his finger.

"Want to see it now?" I joked, grabbing the bikini from his hand. I shuffled through a few more layers of tooth floss like thongs and lace bras.

"Indeed I do." Edward replied, pulling me onto the bed and laying me on top of him. His lips were mesmerizing, like intoxicating doses of drugs, plunging me deeper and deeper into the intense kiss. He brushed away a stray hair, sending the erratic beatings of my heart to a new frenzy. It felt like the private moment of first love all over again, a couple's first touch, their first kiss. It felt like reminiscing, realizing the setting we were in didn't give romantic atmosphere, just us was enough to light the spark of one's heart and burn feverishly like a wildfire. My veins were running with adrenaline, pulsating through my body like the sexual lust I was craving for Edward.

A drop of tear streamed down my face, for what reason I couldn't understand. I was smiling too, laughing a little to the soft butterfly kisses Edward was placing on my collarbone. He stopped momentarily when he saw the waterworks.

His face was quickly composed, obvious concern labelled across it.

"Love, why are you crying?" His eyebrows knitted together, a burning curiosity behind his smoldering eyes.

"I'm just really happy. I love you." I sniffled out, placing a hand on his cheek and continuing to smile. My heart rejoiced at the moment, feeling completely unattached to my body, flying off into cloud nine as Edward chuckled.

"I love you more than this world." He caressed my cheeks with his thumb and pulled me into his embrace, his strong arms, firm chest giving me all the security I needed.

My mind was quickly trying to make sense of why my body cried...like they were two sides of a negotiation and I was stuck in the middle, trying to understand. Was it because I'd been imagining Heidi with Edward? That I would lose him again and being so close, knowing so well that me and Edward's love would be endless, that if the world came to an end, him and I would still be together. What was this fear that I was afraid of? Losing Edward to someone else? Was it possible for me to have a change in the way I wanted Edward if we lived together longer? I was beginning to turn insane, with such thoughts..._I would never love another man besides Edward._ They felt empty, those reassuring words my brain was telling my heart, not helping the feeling I had...that I would lose Edward all over again.

We'd gone through too much together...we were finally _married _and I was his _wife. _Should I still be confident...of our relationship if there were so many outside forces trying to separate us?

"Ready to leave, dear?" Edward asked.

* * *

**Okay...this is like, the foreshadowing of the other half of the plot. You guys want to start guessing what might happen? :)** _(BTW, all the action starts in the BIG APPLE, NYC.)_

Reviews motivate me to write more so like, want to review? Like..review? Like...review? Oh my god, like..REVIEW!? PLEASE. I'M DYING HERE TRYING TO GET SOME SENSE OF HOW YOU GUYS ARE LIKING MY STORY! cause I'm getting so little reviews and I think I'm doing something wrong :(


	16. Work, yeah!

**OKIE. So I have like mid-years in...2 days. I kinda felt bad for not updating for SOOO long so like, here's my update! :D**

**

* * *

**It felt almost unfamiliar, waking up early in the morning, seeing Edward sleeping beside me, and going to work. When was the last time I'd actually been to work? It felt so long ago...like a past dream with vague details, barely noticeable at first, but wanting to remember it was impossible. I was stumbling through the unlit room, dark still from the sun's abscence as I went into the kitchen to prepare coffee for the both of us.

The phone rang when I entered, loud and intruding.

"BELLA! You're back in New York! Oh my God, you have to tell me _everything _that happened during your honeymoon...except the 'only Edward and you know' parts cause, I don't need to know about my brother...so like, when can we get together, have some coffee or lunch and talk. Oh! Did you get anything for me in the Bahamas? I mean, they have a _ton _of souvenir-like things...like those shells with paint on it. Hmm, by the way, you're going to work today right? I think I'm coming to the firm too, sort of got nothing planned today so we can just talk there! Oh! _Bella are you awake!?_"

I was slowly dozing off to dreamland with Alice's high speed babbling, like a fast, soft hum on the phone.

"Oh, yeah, I'm awake. Just a little uncertain of whether or not you want to hear what happened during the honeymoon...it's a long story. I'll see you at the firm?" Her words. Heidi's, were still crystal clear to me, like someone had placed a melting, white hot metal bar in my mind.

"Okay!"

The beans were grounded, the coffee machine was cooking up some coffee and I was showering. My muscles were tired, tense even, as the warm water enveloped me in a shield of my own thoughts. The same treacherous words, the scene, played over and over again in my mind, like being trapped by Alice to watch one of her soap operas...just worst, and real.

Or..was Heidi just trying to intimidate me? We were _married_, gone through the whole nuptial ordeal and on our honeymoon. Did she really believe she could split us up like that? And yet, I somehow felt she could...a gut feeling.

The knocking on the bathroom door broke me through my reverie, bringing me back into the now. The now was that, I'm with Edward.

"Using water like that is a waste of finite resources you know, dear." Edward commented, smiling and joining me in the shower.

What was I thinking before anyways? Those worries were immediately erased when his lips crashed against mine, so close together in an embrace. His body pressed against mine, pushing me into the cool marble wall of the shower. His hands traced along my back, past my waist and holding onto my ass. I could feel his erected penis tickling against my clitoris.

A moan escaped my mouth, pushing me into a barrage of ecstasy. My breasts swelled at his tingling touch, making me lose control of all coherent thoughts. I was yearning for him more and more, to satisfy the cravings that called out for Edward. The water that ran down his godlike body curved and washed down his perfect pecs and sculpted abs, down to where they parted for his shaft. The large standing member of his body was enticing, beautifully sculpted like the rest of his body, and filling me with lust. The alluring kisses he planted on my breasts were beyond words. Taunting, making me overwhelmed by him was easily done when Edward was so near. My head was swimming, being on cloud nine while he graze across every inch of my skin, giving me goosebumps.

I was whimpering by the time his penis entered. Adrenaline pumped and ran like a waterfall current throughout my body, rushing and overpowering. His hands ran down my thighs, lifted them and then carried me altogether with the wall's support. His tempo quickened with every stroke of his penis against the walls of my core.

"Fuck Bella." Edward groaned out, breaking the repetitive sounds of skin on skin and running water. It was shocking, hearing Edward so...dirty. It sounded...hot. There really weren't many words for a dirty-talking Edward during sex other than...hot. Maybe sexy worked too.

I could feel when we were both at the climatic stages, his pace was at its quickest, our breathing shallow. His hands moved from my thights to cupping my ass, massaging and increasing the sensations. The sudden surge of when we both reached orgasm was divine. Our lips touched as I clung myself closer to his body. Our rapid breaths creating the most sounds in the hollow bathroom, the running water like background music. His eyes blazed, conviction and rightness only a few of the emotions I could feel from him.

"That was," I stammered for a word, "Fun." I giggled and turned off the tap, the warm water losing its temperature.

"_That _is an understatement." Edward chuckled and handed me a towel. The morning couldn't have started off any better than that.

* * *

As I entered the oddly unfamiliar room of my office, I could see a black-haired pixie-like woman sitting in my chair, staring at the computer intently.

"Was there a reason for intrusions?" Ah, it was so like her to do just that.

"I had to check some e-mails and my God, did you see this handbag? It's studded with diamonds and the designs are so intricate!" She sighed and shifted her attention to me.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You're...not that tanned." She had a frown on, with the same beady eyes she wore so well. I was a thorn in her high-fashion couture beliefs in life, and if she had her way with me, would love to just make me up, dress me up, and spray tan me. The best sister around, indeed.

"I miss you too." I answered sourly, sitting down on an armchair.

"So, let's start at the beginning. Was it fun?" Alice crossed her legs on the chair and stared at me with wide eyes. Like a preschooler waiting for their teacher to read a story, Alice seemed to have that about her.

"It was, to some extent. Do you know about that Heidi girl?" The most dominant part about the trip, besides Edward and the _very _hot and _very _steamy sex, would be Heidi.

"She used to be Edward's child friend. Nice girl, way too popular for doing nothing but being rich and partying, but, heck, that's how you get famous these days. So, what did you do? Oh, pleasedon't fill me in on the sex. _Please_." Maybe Heidi didn't really pose as big of a threat as I'd imagined. Edward didn't like those kind of girls anyways, did he?

I laughed and thought of the brightside of the vacation. "Well, we went surfing. Knowing me being such a klutz, I was bad at it. Oh, we had a _lot _of fun and -"

"Somewhere after that sentence is sex. I'll ask, you answer. Good?" Alice cut me off and began her 20 questions of what we'd done during the honeymoon. Besides the occasional unanswerable questions like 'Did you wear the things I packed for you?' or the 'Did Edward like the lingeries I got you?', I was pretty happy to answer most of her questions. Seeing Alice in general, was making my day happy.

* * *

**I don't want to put in too much about the foreshadowing so...I won't. But you know me, I LOVE drama and it means a LOT of lemons (whether you like it or not)! CHEERS TO KEVIN! Wheee...I'm so bored...I don't want to study...stupid math..english...social studies.. GAHH!! -scratches hair madly-**

**So, you know the drill. REVIEWS. Im serious, the only thing keeping me from writing is those reviews you leave to make me feel warm and fuzzy :)**

**Oh, listen to "Once upon a broken heart" by The Bea Sisters. It OWNS. :D**

**xoxo, gossip girl.**

**No, i'm just kidding, I meant kevin _..wait, re-do this.**

**xoxo, gossip boy. (owned you gossip girl!)  
**


	17. Familiar faces?

**gossip boy here, digging in for you the scandalous life of the rich and famous! -rewind sound-**

**the hell, stupid gossip boy.**

**Okay, Kevin here. NOW, back to our little dilemma of Bella :D**

* * *

I sighed quietly, my hand supporting my head as the couple in front of me argued non-stop about marital rights and other things that me and Edward would never have misconceptions on. The wife felt she was entitled to make her husband do chores every other day but then the husband retaliates with how he was working a lot. Oh, why do married couples have such misunderstandings...and to argue in front of me like a third party who's unable to do a single thing. My mind was floating off into the lovely times with Edward and without Heidi.

Gah! Heidi...she was in every thought I had, from the vacation, to the restaurants Edward and I would eat in, scared that she might show up then too. Alice was probably happily shopping at the large retail stores underneath the skyscrapers of New York, buying whatever she wanted without a single stress in her life.

I was feeling pressured, compacting all the worries in my life into myself.

"So I tell him to just wash the dishes 'cause I had a headache and all he does is sit on the couch, eat leftover pizza and watch some stupid game where guys pile on top of each other like...like idiots!" The woman's shriek brought me back into reality, the rather boring type too. What happened to the court battles and cases that I'd once aspired to do? What had become of me.

"Mrs. Mageau, I'd like to inform you that your husband has no legal fulfillment upon your requests for him to do chores, unless you are able to present with me signed documents from both parties, clearly stating such a matter. Is there such paperword involved?" The curly-haired brunette searched through her purse a pulled out a sheet of paper, slightly crumpled and spotted with some food stains. I stayed away from those and read. To my surprise, stated quite literally and straightforward, the husband did have to do the chores necessary.

"Well, I guess Mr. Mageau you must oblige to these demands. If there are any further problems, please contact me via e-mail or phone. Thank you for your time. Jessica will escort you out." I clicked on the intercom, thankfully, and waited as the still slightly aggitated couple left the office. I took a deep breath, inhaling the leftover scent of the woman's fruity perfume.

"Mrs. Cullen, there is someone here to see you. Shall I send the individual in?" Jessica's voice rasped through the loud buzzing intercom.

"Oh, yes please." Hearing myself being referred to as Mrs. Cullen still seemed, unusual. It felt surreal to be called it, not in a bad way, but in a dream-like state of mind where I couldn't tell what was right and what was wrong.

The door opened and in stepped a rather familiar looking face. _(WHO IS IT?!)_

* * *

**okay I thought having a little cliffhanger paragraph would give you people some...agitation while I took my mid-terms, rather like double standards, right? Good. Hehehe...**

**xoxo, gossip boy.**

**frick off boy! -kevin kicks away the wannabe and sits in the armchair-**

**alright, you know the drill people. REVIEWS. btw, wish me luck :D**

**oh and do i get like more reviews cause i updated so fast? it's pretty fast if you ask me, with mid-terms happening in..8 hours. (i should sleep...)  
**


	18. Familiar face revealed

**hmm, my midterms were not very good...barely an A for chem, bio and a B for physics ...:( i didn't get the results for my socials or math or english but i know they'll suck...**

**enjoy this...while i wait for my parents to yell at my bad grades....**

**-puts on a facade-**

**okay, gossip boy here to enlighten you on the scandalous life of new york's elite...and the juicy drama bits that make you whimper to the knees with details of sexual contents that'll make your heart flutter and breathing go berserk.**

**warning: contents may be so juicy, it'll drown you. read at reader's expense, cause im not paying for no hospital fee. got it!?  
**

* * *

I stood up, smoothed out my skirt and watched as the oddly tall man stood in front of me. Why was he so familiar looking? Those emerald-green eyes...hard and strong, deep and enchanting.

"Hello, my name's Bella Cullen. How may I help you?" I smiled and held my hand out for him to shake. His olve tanned skin was a contrast between his perfect, white teeth. His eyes were quite deep-set, casting a shadow around the rim of his eyes, yet still shimmered brightly.

"My name's Jacob Black." His hand was incredibly warm, considering the cold New York temperatures. He was dressed formal, yet casual. A white button up shirt rolled up and matching black pants.

"So, what brings you to my humble office? Is there some legal advice you need?" I inquired, motioning for us to both sit down.

He took a deep breath before beginning. "Your maiden name is Swan, right? Your father left you and your mother while you were young and you attended Fork's Elementary School?" He was biting his full lips at the end of the question.

Me? I was baffled. He knew about me...

"Who are you?" I tried to form a coherent sentence.

"You really can't remember?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I was the short kid that was in your class! Spiky hair, weird outfits with wolves on it? Super pale, sorta like a ghost?"

Flashbacks of my youth _whooshed_ through my head. Gravel field, adventure playground...Mrs. Slango the kindergarten teacher...all my childhood memories unearthed in a split second.

"Oh!" I realized, suddenly remembering who he was.

"Jacob Black! My gosh, you grew! And you're so..._not_-pale!" I commented, analyzing the difference.

His eyes were still, from my very vague memory, compelling and sharp. The hair that had once been pointy and everywhere was longer. He had side bangs now that reached to the edge of his high cheekbones.

"How did you find me?" I asked, still rather unsure whether it was reality or not.

"Well, there was an ad of you on the newspaper about legal stuff, and I thought I'd drop by. Still the same long, curly brunette hair and bug eyes, I see?" He chuckled and sat back in his chair.

I sighed and leaned back. "How many years has it been? 20 years?"

"Too long to remember. So, can I take you out to lunch today? I'm free and it looks like you are too! We can catch up then. The Italian restaurant near Central Park's pretty good."

"I don't know, I was going to finish up on some file work..."

"Still the same hardworking, boring Bella I see? I'd imagined you would be nicer to an old friend!" He teased, placing his hand on his chest and feigning pain.

I laughed and nodded. "Fine, if you say so."

"Jessica please cancel anything I've scheduled for lunch. Thanks!" I spoke into the intercom, wondering how my voice sounded.

"Shall we head out?" Jacob asked, ready to stand up with his arms holding onto the sides of the chair.

"Oh, yeah, let's go!" I grabbed my clutch bag and followed Jacob out of the office. The cubicles were almost empty, except for a few strays who stayed to eat lunch in the office. Edward was out, having lunch with a client. I felt kind of guilty, having lunch without doing something productive and more of leisure times. Maybe I should have brought some paper work to do, seeing as Edward was already so hardworking on the first day back too! Maybe I should even call him to ask if he'd like something for take out...

I sighed and wiped that thought away, knowing catching up with a friend shouldn't be uninterrupted.

* * *

**so..reviews? :\ OH, AND YOU'RE ALL WRONG ABOUT WHO IT WAS! WHEE!! LOL :D  
**

**and yeah! we know who the "familiar face" was...and now, DRAMA. god, we're getting to the juicy bits BUT IM GONNA DO MY OTHER STORIES! YEAH KEVIN!! -cheering-**

**unless of course, i get reviews. mwuahaha. im so evil**

**xoxo, gossip boy  
**


	19. Bad news

**WHEE! I'M STILL ALIVE. Well, i've always been alive, because i was just typing up my other story. please check it out, i think you guys will love it a lot and yeah :D**

**okay. it's gossip boy here to bring you into the VERY scandalous life of the love affairs and past of manhattan's elite...bella**

**oh and i was watching a ton of these "prank videos" where they have these portable toilets and when someone goes into it, after 10 seconds (where you have prolly unzipped and doing ur business) the whole PLATFORM YOU'RE STANDING ON COMES UP. so it's like you're standing there peeing (for guys), the place you stand on will rise and then the roof of the portable toilet will open and everyone sees you...ouch hahahaha so HILARIOUS**

**okay, back to story! and read **_Love's Music: A story of heartbreak and passion_!!

* * *

"And for the lady?" The waiter asked, smiling at me. I peered down at the menu and decided to order the first thing on it.

"Umm, I'd like the mushroom ravioli please." As I took a sip of orange juice, Jacob took out something from his pocket.

"Do you remember this?" He asked, lifting up to me, a bracelet.

It took me awhile before I recognized the red polka dot design, engraved with a BS+JB on the top by a needle or something sharp and thin. It shimmered from the rhinestones and seeing it brought back a floodgate of my childhood memories.

"Oh my God! How did you get that?!" He gave it to me to examine as I watched in awe at how perfectly preserved it was, not a single gem out of place, or scratch, besides the one that'd been intentionally done for the initials.

"Well, I don't know if you can remember, but you gave me it. On the day you left, I was at your house watching you leave, and then...you saw me, and gave me it. You also said," he said with a withering smile, "That if I ever see you again, then I would have to show you this to make sure you remembered who I was. It seems I've finally be able to accomplish that mission."

"That's- just, amazing. I am speechless." My mouth was wide open.

"Haha, I was hoping more of a 'Good job' or something, not your mouth becoming a fly catcher." He chuckled and watched me with a smile.

"So," I paused for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say, "How have you been these years?"

"Not bad, working as a doctor at your local hospital and planting trees in my spare time. How about you?" So that was where he got that tan. It looked much better than his unnaturally alabaster skin. Only one family I knew could pull off that skin tone and it was my in-laws.

"Still the environmentalist aren't you? Well, I'm a lawyer now," I thought for a bit for something more interesting and less obvious, "And I'm married."

"I noticed." Jacob stated, looking down at the engagement ring. I didn't feel it was a good idea to wear the actual wedding ring considering the diamond embroided ring was a bit expensive, and with my clumsiness, it would get lost. Was it me or did his face just turn a few shades darker? It wasn't like he didn't expect me to be dating someone, did he? I wondered if he still took the words I said in my juvenile years seriously. I mean, I did promise we would be together...at another time, and at that point, my gut twisted at the guilt.

"So..." I pondered around my mind for a suitable subject, but they all seemed rather boring or something I was scared might make Jacob upset. I mean, I told him I'm married and he seemed...disappointed.

"I have an appointment with a patient. I'll see you later." Jacob stood up, his body rigid and took our a bill from his wallet, gave a wary smile and left.

* * *

Jacob's POV

As I watched her hold up her hand to show me the ring, I knew it. I was still hoping, that maybe she was just wearing it so inadequete guys wouldn't hit on her but, even that hope was lost. My muscles were right to have braced for the impact, that overwhelming sadness. After all these years of looking for her, was being flushed down the toilet. Who was this man? Oh, what a stupid question...he was one of those big bosses in that firm..._the_ most prestigous one even. I didn't have any chance, did I?

Brushing my hair away from my face in frustration, I thought about something to say...to prod this awkward silence between us to stop. This wasn't what I'd planned on, to finally see Bella and having absolutely nothing to catch up on with her.

"So..." she whispered, obvious trying to create a more light atmosphere around us. Her angelic voice broke through my miserable state of mind and salvaged me for a few seconds.

I really couldn't handle it...maybe it was just too sudden and unexpected for me, to see her with another man that wasn't me. Was it my fault? I'd been set, from my life on that I would find my true love and give her everything she wanted. I'd taken up an occupation she could be proud of, show her I only had her in my heart with the endeavor she granted me, and yet this was all gone.

I hadn't even planned anything besides seeing her, showing her the bracelet I'd held onto for almost twenty years. Time passed so quickly when a goal set up...that 'light at the end of the tunnel' quickly dimmed of course, when I saw her ring. The childhood memories I'd help onto close and dear were slowly fading away, faster and faster. Every picture of her in my mind was crumbling away in despair. All those dreams, all those thoughts, everything was disappearing. Inside of me, I could feel a fault line along my chest shatter and break, opening up the heart I'd saved away for Bella.

"I have an appointment with a patient. I'll see you later." I guess only time would help me, that this aching pain was my fault anyways. I should have found her sooner, to seek better external help from other sources. It was all my fault she was with someone else, I was too late.

* * *

**okay seriously, i thought i would never update this story ever again because seriously, i am having so much more fun typing up "_Love's Music: A story of heartbreak and passion_**" **so yes :D**

**i do hope you guys check that out instead cause i think this story is on hold until i think i've built up enough readers on that story, so i have 2 stories simultaneously desired for people to read, mwuahaha!**

**so...yes, **

**xoxo gossip boy p.s. i love ya'll (and know why? because you're going to review and give me nice comments, or some helpful feedback.)**

**ALSO I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO SUPPORTED ME FROM DAY 1 (or maybe later) BECAUSE MY "WORK IS A POSITIVE THING" IS ON 10 C2S'S! OR WHATEVER IT IS! YAY! LOL.**

**And it's got over 1300 reviews and the hits are UNBELIEVABLE. I started on the first day thinking I would just have a small club of readers that would share the same passion as I do, and now it's just...COOL! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE THIS GUY DO! HE'S CRYING. GOSH YOU PEOPLE ARE MEAN. (no im jking, please keep it up and review for this one too and check out my other story :D)  
**


	20. Office sex

**YES, KEVIN IS ALIVE. Btw, Hi my ex-beta, RockinWriter! You may ask: who the hell would want to proofread Kevin's writing...well, she was nice enough to. So hah, my writing isn't THAT bad...okay maybe it is ...**

**Enjoy~ And there isn't much plot in this story, but whatever. Lol.**

**

* * *

**

Jacob's sudden departure was quite odd as I thought about what I'd said. Did I offend him in some unnoticeable way? It didn't seem likely that I said something he would feel was rude or anything...what could it have been? As I racked my brain and ordered a tuna sandwich from Starbuck's, just in case Edward was hungry, my cell phone rang.

"Bella! I need help! Blue and short or red and long? It's a cocktail dress. The red one has an asymmetrical beaded hemline while the blue has this gorgeous lace neckline...oh my gosh, I don't know which to pick!" Alice's chime-like voice screeched through the phone.

"Alice, why are you buying another dress? Have you checked your closet lately?" I sighed and paid the cashier. Alice's closet probably had a dress she never wore, or a few extra pieces and accessories could make any old dress look new and different. I mean, why does a girl need so many outfits anyways?

"Well Jasper's holding a ball tonight. Oh right, I got you a dress, you're coming tonight. It's emerald green, strapless, long and flowy. Absolutely gorgeous."

"But...I have so much work to catch up on and...well I have this thingy-and..." I sucked at lying. In reality, I was free as a bird, no paperwork, no cases...I think Edward was intentionally letting me get away from work longer than I wanted to.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You stink at lying, so just get over to my flat after work. I need time to get you ready. Good? Okay, now back to my dilemma. Which one should I pick?!"

"Why don't you get both..." I wondered if there were classes where people taught you how to lie...it's definitely something I would sign up for.

"Oh! You're right. Ah thanks sis! Love you, see you soon!" Alice hunged up and as I walked slowly back to the firm, my mind was still contemplating about Jacob. What had I done anyways?

Sure enough, when I arrived in front of Edward's office door, he was busily doing work and hungry.

"Weren't you eating lunch with a client?" I asked, sitting down and examining his work.

He smiled sheepishly at me, "I was running off for someone who only had time off during their lunch. How are you my love?"

I handed him the tuna sandwich and sighed.

"So this is where all the work is..." I mumbled, turning a few of the documents for a closer look.

He swallowed down a bite and examined my expression. "Is something the bother?"

"No, just bored," I feigned a small chuckle and leaned back into the chair, "I have nothing to do and buying you lunch was the only real contribution I did for the firm really. Keeping our boss full." I shook my head while Edward laughed.

"Actually, you're fulfilling the wondrous role of a very lucky man's wife to get him food." He stroked my hand and watched me smile a little.

"Almost a decade at school and my job is to serve you food. I need to rethink my life's plan."

Edward laughed, his strong arms pulling me towards him.

"That would not be the only thing taking Law did for you. You helped this man find the love of his life." His strong arms encircled my waist, pulling me into a warm embrace. I giggled with pleasure as he placed soft kisses on my neck, throat and chin. His alluring eyes made me forget completely that we were at work, but hey, how could anyone stop?

Breathing became a cruel labour as his seductive voice whispered into my ears, "You don't know how much I want to massage you everywhere right now, Bella..." His warm breath blew against my sensitive skin, sending me into new levels of restricted sexual high. It felt like a horrible act to do during work but what is going to stop you if your boss happens to be the one asking for it?

With all restraint blown out of the window like that, I was quickly unbuttoning his collar shirt. After fumbling through four buttons, he merely ripped the shirt away from his body, pulling me closer into his chest. His long fingers slipped underneath my blouse, pulling it away from my body to work on the collar shirt, all done while his lips were on mine.

Our heated, passionate kissing was unbelievably pleasurable, but with Edward, nothing was impossible. The smooth surface of his lips were grazing along my face, from cheek to chin, throat, and back again. Blood pulsed rapidly throughout my body, probably feeling how excited I was. My body was swaying back and forth, arousing his member. The temperature was getting higher and higher, even with every fabric Edward got off my body. My hands were turning into claws against his skin, holding onto him like a life line while our sexual activities deepened.

Clothing was scattered everywhere, with nothing but a skirt and bra for me and dress pants for him - it would be an embarrassing sight if someone stepped in on this.

"Hon-ey," I gasped, holding his head back, giving myself some distance to breath and think. My legs were straddled around his waist and we were standing up, my back pressed against the wall. When did that happen?

"Yes?" He asked, breathing onto my skin, planting soft kisses everywhere along my collarbone and shoulders.

"Shouldn't we lock the door?" I asked, getting down from my 'position' and walking towards the door. I locked the door but before I could turn around, something grabbed my shoulders.

"That was rude - leaving me there." Edward commented, flipping me around and pushed me up against the door. The shades on the window on either side of his office shook, hitting the window from the force.

"What was that?!" I heard someone outside yell, or something close to that. I wasn't paying any attention.

"Everything's fine." Edward yelled back outside with his dark, husky voice. He was more impatient than I was it seems. The rough growl of his normally velvet voice was...a complete turn on. His lips were on mine without waiting, and I definetely didn't mind it. The agony of that short separation we had felt so harsh and had a completely different taste in the atmosphere. The reunion of our two bodies gave way to a million small jolts of electric currents that pulsed under our skins as the ecstacy in both of us grew ten folds.

I had trouble unbuttoning his pants but they were off eventually, while his hands pushed my skirt back to reveal more of my thighs and eventually, my underwear. His eyes glimmered as he watched my expression the whole time his hands massaged my clit. The smooth surface of his fingers were brushing against the walls of my vagina and sent individual bursts of delights with every entry. When he found teasing me was enough, he took off his boxers and pressed his well endowed penis against my stomach.

I rubbed against the glorious shape of the deliciously enticing member and waited desperately for him to enter. It was but a few more seconds of foreplay did it enter, hurting only slightly now. My body caved into his touch, his hands holding me while shifting his weight to enter again and again. The screams of pleasure I yelled out everytime must have been heard everywhere in the office, and a huge blushing expedition will happen when I leave his room. It was interesting how everytime we had sex, it was so different and so exciting, as if it was our first time everytime.

* * *

**And here I stop the sex. YAY! I was being bored and thought - Oh, let's get a sex scene into this story, lol. So there you have it...I know, not much plot...but come on, I gave you a nice little lemon, didn't I? **

**SO, how do you guys like that? Heh, I am completely pissed off and still am mad at my BFF...Jacky (it's a guy, and yes we use the term BFF too) I'm sorta not feeling myself so that's also a reason why I didn't want to type much about the story. Heh, I showed him my account and this website, but I doubt he'll read it cause he's too much of a jock, so I can probably confess everything here and he won't know. Whatever.**

_xoxo, Gossip boy_**(who is currently listening to 3oh!3 "Don't trust me" and the Latency's "Tonight I love you", so listen to it too.)**

**Btw, review please?  
**


	21. Banquet 'Part 1'

**Here I am! Back again with another chapter. So what I had in mind is still mixed up, but I'll get it sorted out...soon.  
**

**Btw, please review. Enjoy reading for now!**

**

* * *

**I sat comfortably in the yellow Porsche's leather seats and tried relaxing to the sounds of the Carpenters, while we neared the impending doom of what is Alice's dressing room. Yes, she had such a large closet and countless amounts of beauty products, she couldn't fit it into her own bedroom.

She had picked me up from the firm to "work on me" as she had explained to Edward. For me, it meant being stripped naked and having articles of clothing thrown at me from everywhere to fit into. The journey towards beauty was a long and treacherous one...filled with make-up, high heels, and a lot of Bella-getting-her-butt-bruised-badly.

"Is Jasper home?" I asked as we turned into the driveway of her husband's mansion. It was a weird notion for Alice to have lived in our small and space-limited apartment for so long while she had such a great alternative. Her mind was indecipherable, as with that interest in making me her Barbie doll.

"Nope. He's off busy preparing for the evening. But I did get Rosalie to come over to help. We only have an hour and it's going to take some time preparing you." I groaned at the thought. It was fine with Alice around...but Rosalie being present meant my ego dropped a few notches and the desire to start working out was immediately struck upon me. I would definitely have to work out either way...I couldn't rely only on sex to get my heart beating.

"What are you smiling about, Bella?" Alice asked, parking the car and looking at me with a befuddled expression.

"Oh, nothing." I quickly composed myself and stepped out into the cavernous garage.

Standing already waiting for us at the door of the mansion was Rosalie, leaning against the frame looking like a reincarnation of Aphrodite with her blond hair blowing in the subtle wind and in a t-shirt with jeans. She looked great in everything.

I sighed and stepped in, not even surprised by the two arms that took hold of me and wrenched me into the dressing room. I was, as expected, stripped bare while Alice was heating up a curling iron and telling Rosalie to go fetch the dress in her closet. I didn't even need look to know just how big of a monstrosity her closet is. It was...big. I was cold and shivering when Rosalie returned with a gorgeous white dress. It was simple and elegant, yet oozed a sex appeal that I was for sure, unable to pull off.

"Put this on now. We're on a tight schedule." Alice commanded, picking up the curling iron already. Rosalie was helping me slip on matching black thong and strapless bra. While I fumbled with finding where my head goes into the dress, Alice was already beginning her madness, with the intense heat only centimeters away from my own head. This is why being a Barbie doll was dangerous.

After having it on, I was swept off my feet into a chair for make-up. Rosalie was busily adding foundation, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, blush and lip gloss onto my face in a blur. Alice was close to finishing in curling all my strands of messy waves into sophisticated curls that rested just below my armpits. Taking a few locks of my hair and transforming it into braids, Rosalie then pinned them into a crown on the top of my head, forming a beautiful semi-laurel wreath. The rest of my hair cascaded down my back.

Taking a peek into the full length mirror, I was taken by surprise. The white, Grecian dress draped on my body extravagantly. It was sleeveless and one-shouldered but covered like a tunic except for the cut-outs below the armpit that extended down to my waist. The black belt that hung around my waist gave the impression of having longer-than-normal legs and rested casually. The dress was spectacular in every way I looked at it, flowing like water down my body. It was dazzling in the evening sun as I stared at this familiar stranger. My mahogany hair was impeccable, looking every bit like a goddess from an ancient mythological story. The make-up was radiant, emphasizing au-naturale beauty.

"Wait, we're almost done." Alice opened her closet and pulled out a drawer to expose her collection of accessories. She found a pair of white hoop earrings and returned to place it onto me. It finished off the look wondrously.

"How do you like it?" Rosalie asked, smiling and squeezing my shoulders softly.

"I - I..." Words couldn't describe how grateful I was of them.

"I think she's speechless." Alice smirked and pinched me lightly on the skin of my exposed sides.

"Thank you. Really. I am." It was remarkable how easily they could make anyone look beautiful, even me.

"No problem. Well, Rosalie we better get into our dresses and head out!" Returning back to her perky self, Alice spun me around and sat me down on the leather couch while they changed. Alice came out in an enchanting green dress that hugged her petite frame beautifully. She was just putting on a pair of earrings when Rosalie stepped out. Rosalie looked like a runway model when she appeared, dawning a flowing purple dress on her statuesque body. It was embedded with small pieces of sapphires to make it sparkle like the night sky.

"You two look beautiful." I commented, standing up to get ready for the banquet.

"Well, I'm sure most eyes will be on you. We're just the two back-ups." Rosalie smiled and led the way for us.

I knew it was no use trying to argue about who was prettier, as a competition would never even be a competition. My two sister-in-laws were the personified meaning of beauty. The evening sky was beginning to turn dark, making our bright dresses stand out in the glowing landscape. Rosalie's red convertible BMW was waiting just outside the front door was we climbed in. Alice, knowing I was clumsy with the lengthy dress, volunteered to sit at the back. What would I do without her thoughtfulness?

"Alice, are the Volturi family going to be there tonight?" Rosalie asked, breaking the silence as we drove towards the hotel that Jasper had arranged for the banquet to be held at. The name of the Volturi hit a chord as I thought back to Heidi. She had given me some warning about Edward...about him and her...was it true?

I was absentmindedly thinking about things when I heard the words "Heidi" and "Edward".

"...Heidi used to be fairly close to Edward. Wonder what happened?"

"They were childhood friends, were they not? When I went to high school with you guys, everyone in our classes would talk about them like a couple." Rosalie's statement seemed to have unearthed a sense of...jealousy for Heidi. I was oblivious to Heidi before, thinking that me and Edward were too in love with each other that any outside force was useless. But knowing they had history - well, what if Heidi did successfully take away Edward from me? How would I fair then? What would I do then? I couldn't live in a world without being with Edward...it just seemed too surreal.

"Heidi and Edward went out before?" I asked, cutting off what Alice was saying.

"Well, they went out for a few months. It's unknown what happened for them to break up..." Alice, who had sensed my obvious disdain in hearing that, quickly comforted me.

"It's not like that'll be a problem. I mean, you and Edward are together. That's all that matters." She placed her gentle hands on my shoulders and squeezed lightly, a warm smile on her face.

For now, I had to realize that nothing was going wrong in my life. I would have to ignore and forget what Heidi said. Alice made a good point - I was with Edward, not her. She was just jealous. With that, I was pleased to know that whatever happened, Edward and I would be inseparable.

"We're there!" Alice announced momentarily, slightly jumping in her seat.

I groaned and knew it was time to face Heidi. Again.

* * *

**Okay, this is where the plot thickens. I mean, literally. **

**You want it to continue? Reviews. They keep me alive :) **

**(Btw, it's my birthday on August 6th. I MAY update on that date if I get enough reviews. Anyone like that idea? :P  
**


End file.
